


Many Directions

by stellata



Series: Every Tina Pairing Ever (aka, Get Tina Laid) [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bi!Kurt, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina and Mike decide to share the love, and welcome two lonely souls into their relationship.</p><p>Tina/Mike/Brittany/Kurt. Creates an AU from Duets, in Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Takes place at the end of Duets.

**_Duets_ **

 

“Brittany?”

The blonde looked up sadly. She had tomato sauce on her nose. Tina thought idly that she looked like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

“Hi, Tina and Mike.”

The duo glanced at each other, and slid into the seat across from Brittany. Tina reached across the table to grab her friend’s hand.

“You look sad, Brittany.” Tina said softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Artie wouldn’t come with me,” Brittany said sadly. “I said sorry for having sex with him, but he thinks I just used him for his voice. He didn’t believe me when I said I liked him.”

Tina tightened her grip on Brittany’s hand.

“Artie Abrams is an idiot when it comes to women,” Tina said clearly. “You deserve better, Brittany.”

Brittany smiled up at her friends.

“Do you guys want to have dinner with me?”

“Absolutely,” Mike and Tina said together.

“We’d love to,” Tina added, sneaking her other hand over to squeeze her boyfriend’s hand.

“Will you do the Lady and the Tramp with me?” Brittany asked hopefully.

“Okay,” Tina giggled.

Surely cheering up her friend was worth getting a little messy.  Tina leaned down, and carefully slurped up a piece of spaghetti in her mouth. Brittany leaned down as well, catching the other end.

Mike grinned and quietly snapped a photo.

Tina and Brittany leaned forward as they both slurped the piece of pasta. Soon there was little left – and their lips bumped.

Tina swallowed her pasta, smiling – and then Brittany’s lips moved against hers. They were soft, wet with tomato sauce, and Tina found herself smiling at how sweet Brittany was.

Mike’s heartbeat began to speed up as Brittany slowly kissed his girlfriend. After a moment, Tina began to respond, first tentatively, then passionately.

Brittany was an amazing kisser, Tina thought dizzily.  When they finally parted, Tina was gasping for breath.

“Thanks,” Brittany beamed at her. “You’re a really good kisser, Tee.”

“You too,” Tina whispered, flushing. “Uh…” Remembering her _boyfriend_ , Tina turned her head so sharply it hurt.

Mike was leaning in, watching avidly.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he said frankly. His hand rested on Tina’s thigh and squeezed gently, sending a pleased shiver through her body.

“What do you want to get?” Brittany asked casually, as if they hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary.

“I like the gnocchi with eggplant,” Tina said immediately.

“Ravioli for me,” Mike grinned.

Tina’s heart rate began to slow again as they ordered their meal and conversed just as they might have any other day.

“You know, Brittany, if Artie won’t sing with you, then you can sing a duet with us.” Tina offered before taking a sip of her drink.

“But won’t that be a threesome?” Brittany frowned.

Tina choked on her pepsi. Mike laughed, and Tina blushed.

“It’ll be a _trio_ ,” Tina corrected. “But I already made Mike sing once this week. So we can have a duet together, Brit, and Mike can just dance.”

Mike’s face lit up.

“I don’t have to sing?”

Tina sighed.

“Not this time, but another time. You really have a good voice, Mike, if you believe in yourself.”

“That’s what I have you for,” Mike teased, squeezing her hand.

Tina leaned in to give Mike a sweet little kiss.

Brittany watched them with misty eyes. They were so happy together. She really wanted to be happy with someone, but Santana and even Artie hadn’t been happy with her.

“Come on home with us,” Tina suggested to her friend. “We can whip up a brand new number for tomorrow. Artie won’t know what hit him.”

Brittany’s smile came back as Tina reached out to hold her hand again. Tina had soft hands, and when Brittany laced their fingers together, she found they fit kind of perfectly.

“I’d really like that.” 

* * *

 The glee club was gathered in the auditorium, wondering who had put up the notice to meet here. Artie looked around surreptitiously – where was Brittany? Maybe she was still avoiding him.

Then the lights dimmed, and everyone quieted.

Smoke began to roll over the stage.

Music began, and Mercedes let out an excited squeal at the sound of the song.

“Ay, Ay, Ay…”

“Nobody likes being played…”

“Brittany, Brit-tan-y…”

“Christina, Chris-ti-na…”

Tina and Brittany stepped out from the smoke. Half of the New Directions found themselves momentarily breathless at the sight of the two girls.  Brittany was wearing a tiny black bikini top and a pair of black shorts. Tina was in a black leather miniskirt and a black tank top that was only half there.

“He said I’m worth it, his one desire!” Tina sang out, taking Beyonce’s part.

“I know things about ‘em that you wouldn’t wanna read about,” Brittany sang back.

The two girls circled each other, shimmying their bodies, entrancing their audience.

“He kissed me, his one and only, yes – beautiful liar.” Tina sang at the other girl.

“Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about!” Brittany danced closer, and Tina spun away.

Mike emerged from the back, dancing out between them. He reached out and took their hands.

“You never know,” Brittany sang as he spun her slowly.

“Why are we the ones who suffer,” Tina returned, melancholy as Mike wound her into his body.

“I have to let go!” Brittany cried, dropping his hand and dancing independently to the front of the stage.

“He won’t be the one to cry,” Tina sang, shoving Mike away.

They all began to dance. Brittany did a series of body rolls while Tina shook her ass and Mike danced wildly behind them.

“Ay – let’s not kill the karma!” Tina sang boldly. “Ay – Let’s not start a fight. Ay - It’s not worth the drama. For a beautiful liar!”

Tina and Brittany joined hands and pulled close together. Brittany led them in a tango across the stage, their bodies rubbing tight against each other.

“Can’t we laugh about it,” Brittany sang seductively. “Oh – it’s not worth our time. Oh – We can live without ‘em. Just a beautiful liar.”

Mike came to join them, splitting them up, before they knocked him away again to dance together. The girls’ voices blended smoothly.

By the end, Brittany and Tina were singing together as they knocked Mike down and danced together one last time, legs and arms wrapped all about each other.

“It’s not worth our time. Oh – we can live without ‘em.”

Brittany dipped Tina deeply as they sang the last line –

“Just a _beautiful liar_.”

The lights faded again as Brittany tilted her mouth towards Tina’s. There was moment of absolute silence, and then the lights came back up.

Tina, Brittany and Mike were all on their feet, holding hands. The applause began, and they bowed together.

“Wow! That was great,” Mr. Schuester congratulated. 

“Thanks, guys,” Tina thanked everyone. “We should go get changed.”

Santana watched as the trio headed backstage to put on some real clothes, her entire body tense with silent fury. Brittany never danced like that with other girls.

* * *

Tina laughed happily as she pulled Mike and Brittany after her to her locker.

“That was the best we’ve done it so far,” Tina declared. She opened her combo lock and pulled out their bag of regular clothes.

“We can all change in the handicapped bathroom,” Brittany announced. “Nobody’s here after school anyway.”

Mike shrugged and followed the two girls.

“If we had done this last week, we would have won the Breadstix certificates,” Tina said, feeling certain.

“Oh yeah,” Brittany nodded. She slipped her hand back into Tina’s as she pushed open the bathroom door.

She did a quick survey – the room was empty – before she twirled Tina around and dipped her again, this time for a proper kiss.

Mike licked his lips as he locked the door behind them. He didn’t feel jealous in the least – just amazed that his girlfriend and his former friend-with-make-out-benefits were so into each other.

“Oh my god, Brittany,” Tina gasped when the taller girl pulled her back up. She nearly staggered on her own, and Brittany caught her waist in her hands and lifted her easily onto the counter.

“Mike, do you - ”

Brittany spread Tina’s legs and stepped between them to recapture her mouth. She wrapped an arm around the Asian girl’s waist, holding her tightly to her, while her other hand played with her hair.

Seeking to assure Tina that he really didn’t mind, Mike stepped closer, brushed back Tina’s long, black hair, and pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

Tina shuddered and clutched Brittany to her. She felt overwhelmed by the attention – Mike was nibbling on the most sensitive parts of her neck, and Brittany was kissing her deeply, with more force than she knew the blonde had in her.

“You’re so sexy, Tee,” Brittany whispered as she pulled back from Tina’s mouth. “I want to make you feel good. Do you want it?”

Tina gazed at her wondrously for a moment before her eyes darted to Mike. His eyes were darker than usual, intent, and his interest was quite impressively displayed inside his pants.

“Please, Brittany,” Tina gasped. “I want it.”

“Good,” Brittany purred.

They worked in synchronicity, slowly divesting Tina of her tank top and bra. When her breasts were fully bared, Brittany let out a happy little sigh and leaned down to take a nipple in her mouth.

Tina gasped at the sensation – Brittany’s mouth was warm and wet, and the suction made her so _sensitive_.

“You have such beautiful breasts,” Mike whispered in her ear. He bent to pay his respect to the neglected nipple.

Tina keened as they suckled on her breasts – Brittany’s mouth was softer, and Mike’s was firmer, more insistent. Her boyfriend, one of the hottest boys at the school, _and_ her friend, in her opinion the hottest cheerleader in the school, were doing this to _her_ , Tina Cohen-Chang. She felt hot and very special.

Slender hands snuck down to her thighs, teasing under her skirt and just over her panties. Tina whimpered at the light touch to her mound. Brittany chuckled round her nipple, sending little jolts through Tina’s body, and pressed her hand a little harder.

Mike worked to help her, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Tina’s panties and slowly drawing them down… Brittany helped him lift Tina up so they could pull down the garment, letting it drop to the ground.

Tina was flushed with excitement as Brittany pulled up her skirt, exposing her to their gaze.

Brittany crouched to get a better look.

“So pretty,” Brittany whispered, and leaned in to lick a long stripe up to Tina’s clit.

“Ahh!” Tina cried, clutching for balance. It felt good – too good – as Brittany went to work, licking and sucking and _nibbling_ at the center of all her pleasure.

“Jesus,” Mike groaned, torn between watching Brittany burying her face in his girlfriend’s quim, and watching the amazing expressions making their way across Tina’s face. He determinedly reached over to contribute to Tina’s pleasure, tweaking and flicking at her sensitive nipples.

“Oh _Brittany_ ,” Tina said wondrously. “Oh my god, that feels so good.”

Brittany looked up at her and positively grinned before thrusting her tongue as deep as it could go inside of the waiting, pulsing hole. Tina gasped in a tiny breath, and Mike sensibly covered her mouth with his just before she let out a mindless wail of pleasure.

He kissed her deeply, enjoying how pliant and open she was – an interesting change from how wild and bossy her kisses often were. He wouldn’t want it all the time, but he enjoyed having her temporarily overwhelmed.

Tina shuddered as Brittany slipped a finger inside her, thrusting in slowly, while her lips moved back to her clit, sucking it hard… All the tension built up shattered, and Tina’s body thrashed in their hold.

Brittany held on tight, licking furiously as Tina came in her mouth. She tasted really good, Brittany thought dizzily.

“Oh,” Tina whimpered, as Mike finally gave her room to breathe. “Oh _fuck_.”

Brittany slipped in a second finger, fucking her through her last tremors. Tina whine desperately, thrusting her hips into the touch.

Slowly, Brittany stood up, holding her hand still in Tina’s warm embrace, enjoying the way she clenched around her. She bent in and captured Tina in a kiss.

Tina kissed her back, suddenly rougher and less pliant. Brittany moaned into the kiss – that was more like it.

Tina nipped Brittany’s lips, and pulled back to look at Mike.

“Kiss her,” Tina breathed, and Mike obliged.

They were so pretty together, Tina marveled, as Brittany and Mike fought for control of the kiss. She gasped as Brittany withdrew her fingers at last. Mike pulled back from the kiss to suck on Brittany’s wet fingers, tasting Tina on them.

“Fuck,” Tina gasped. “Brittany, come over here, I wanna finger you. And Mike – Brit got me all open for you to fuck.”

“Jesus,” Mike swore – he loved it when she talked like that.

Brittany produced a condom from her bra, and Mike took it gratefully. Watching the girls together had made him incredibly hard, and he desperately needed release.  Brittany stepped up to Tina’s side, letting Tina pull her in for another kiss.

Tina took advantage of her closeness to feel her up, enjoying how hard Brit’s nipples were through the black satin bikini. Brittany bit at Tina’s lips in revenge as Tina pushed aside the bikini and gave her nipples a hard twist.  Chastened, Tina’s next pinch was gentler, but Brittany whispered a soft _no_ into her mouth.

“I like it hard,” Brittany clarified, and Tina grinned as she went back to abusing the blonde’s hard little nubs.

Tina looked over at Mike, who was rolling on the condom. She grinned and spread her legs for him to step between.  Mike thrust inside her in one movement, and Tina cried out at the intense feeling. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move, cursing at how good she felt.

Tina’s hands quickly went to work removing Brittany’s shorts and panties. When the cheerleader stood there totally naked, Tina pulled her close and kissed her. Her fingers dove through soft blonde curls to play with her little nub.

Brittany moaned into Tina’s mouth, using one hand to feel her up and the other to grab Mike’s ass – god, they were both so pretty. Tina’s fingers slipped down between her folds, finding her hole. Tina didn’t waste time – she thrust right in with two fingers, and Brittany had to grab the counter to keep herself steady.

Tina meant business – her fingers moved hard and fast within the other girl, intent on drawing out an intense orgasm.

“Damn,” Mike groaned, watching Tina fingering Brittany as he fucked her pussy. She was nice and tight around him, and so _wet_ – Brittany had made her nice and ready, so soaked that every thrust made a loud wet noise.

Mike grabbed her hips and began slamming in – he was so close, they’d had him hard for ages.

“Ooh, Mike,” Tina gasped. She loved it when he was rough. She kept up the fast movement with her fingers.

“Tee, that’s good,” Brittany gasped. “ _Oh_!”

Tina had curled her fingers just right. With a smug smile, Tina did it again, and again, abusing the cheerleader’s g-spot.  Brittany kissed her fiercely, clawing at her own breasts as she neared the edge.

That didn’t take long, Tina thought proudly, as Brittany keened into her mouth and clamped down around her fingers. Tina could barely move them at first – Brittany’s inner muscles massaged her fingers for a good minute before her thighs unclenched and released Tina’s arm.

“Oh,” Brittany sighed happily. Her legs felt wobbly and she felt really good. Tina was an expert with her fingers… She smiled lovingly at her friend.

Tina gave her a sweet little kiss, and gently withdrew her fingers. She offered them to Mike, who opened his mouth eagerly, moaning as he sucked her fingers clean.

“What do you need, baby?” Tina asked Mike softly. He released her fingers and let out a desperate groan.

“Need you,” Mike gasped. Tina smiled, sucked on her fingers, and reached around him. Brittany watched, amazed at how sexy they were together. She stepped to the side so she could see exactly what Tina was doing.

She was pushing a finger into Mike’s asshole… And Mike certainly seemed to like it. He let out a whine, and stilled. Then he began again, thrusting against Tina’s rhythm to get more of her finger.

“Yeah, like that,” Tina sighed contentedly.

“Let me,” Brittany offered, and Tina slowly pulled her fingers out. Brittany knelt carefully behind them as Tina lowered her legs.

“Spread em,” Brittany told Mike, and he carefully widened his stance. Tina pulled off of Mike’s cock and hopped down from the counter. Then she turned around and leaned over the sink.

“Come on, babe, fuck me like this.”

Mike eagerly pushed back in, glad to be back inside her. He felt cold when he wasn’t there.  Something wet touched his hole, and Mike gasped. Brittany was –

“Oh shit, _Brit_ ,” Mike choked out. “That –you – _oh_.”

“What?” Tina gasped. Mike was slamming into her from behind, and from here, his long dick was hitting her cervix on every stroke in.

“She’s licking my ass,” Mike said incredulously. “Brit, that feels _amazing_.”

Brittany mumbled something that sounded contented, and kept up her movements.  Mike closed his eyes and drilled into Tina’s pussy, amazed at the dual sensations. Tina was wet and tight around him, and Brittany’s tongue – it was _perfect_ in his ass. She was wiggling it inside now, thrusting slowly, and Mike knew he didn’t have much longer.

“Yes,” he gritted out. “Just there…”

Feeling Mike groaning as he always did when he was close to the edge, Tina reached a hand between her legs to fervently rub her clit – she felt herself nearing her climax as too. Breathing in deep, she focused and purposefully clenched her inner muscles around his cock.

Mike sobbed and came, thrusting deep as he spent himself inside of Tina. Brittany licked him steadily through it, enjoying the way his ass fluttered around her tongue.

Tina groaned, trying desperately to come. But Mike had stopped moving, and just touching her clit wasn’t enough.

“Baby,” Mike gasped as he recovered. “That was amazing. Brit – my god.” He pulled her up onto her feet, and kissed her tenderly.

Brittany enjoyed the kiss, but pulled away at the sight of Tina furiously rubbing her clit.

“She’s close again,” Brittany observed.

“Sorry,” Mike murmured. He stepped behind her and slid two fingers back inside her, trying to help get her there. Tina let out a desperate sob.

“Oh god, I’m plateauing, please, make me come.”

Mike tried his best, scissoring his fingers inside her. He didn’t notice Brittany rummaging through her bag.

“Mike, lie down,” Brittany instructed. “Tina’s going to sit on your lap. Trust me.”

“Come on, sweetie,” Mike urged, pulling Tina with him. He lay down, with their clothes as a bed, and his backpack as a pillow. Tina followed after him, sinking down onto his cock.

Mike hissed, his eyes nearly rolling back. He was so oversensitive – he’d just come, and Tina was riding him hard. He looked over at Brittany and his eyes widened. She had taken a small tube of lube out of her bag.  Brittany knelt behind Tina, between Mike’s legs as she lubed up two fingers.

“I know what you need,” Brittany said soothingly, and began to rub her slicked up fingers on Tina’s back entrance.

“Oh,  _yes_ ,” Tina gasped in approval. She was riding Mike desperately, and wanted to come so badly. They’d tried anal twice, and with enough preparation, she'd  _loved_ it. 

Brittany mewled with pleasure as she slowly sank her finger into the little puckered hole. Tina moaned as Brittany slid her index finger firmly inside her, not stopping until it was fully sheathed. Brittany licked her lips – Tina was so tight here, it made her wish she had a cock to put inside her. But she did love feeling her with her fingers, so tight and hot around her. Brittany kept adding more lube, making sure Tina was really slicked up.

“God, Brittany, that feels so good,” Tina whined.

“I’ve got you,” Brittany whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her neck as she slid her middle finger in to join the index finger.

Mike watched them avidly. His dick was beginning to rejoin the party – instead of softening further, it had begun to harden again. Tina had felt too good, his dick knew it wanted to come again. They'd tried anal before, and it was amazing, but they'd never stretched  _both_ of her holes.

“Oh, oh, _yes_ ,” Tina keened, amazed at the pain-pleasure that was coiling inside her as Brittany fingered her ass.

“Like that?” Brittany murmured. “When I fuck you in the ass?”

“ _Yes_ , Brittany,” Tina mumbled happily. “Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Brittany promised. “I’m gonna make you come so hard, Tee.”

“You better,” Tina gasped. She knew she needed just a little more as she tried to climb off that plateau.

"Take a deep breath," Brittany directed Tina as she smiled wickedly at Mike. 

Tina inhaled deeply, and a third finger pressed against her hole. Brittany slowly pushed in, and Tina cried out in pleasure and pain - it was so much it was uncomfortable, but it was still so intense. 

“Oh, oh, yes!” Tina cried out beautifully. “Brittany!”

Mike groaned, clutching her hips and driving his cock deep inside her. He could _feel_  Brittany's fingers pressing inside her next to him. She was getting tighter around him. It felt kind of like the best thing in the world.

Brittany slowly thrust her fingers deeper into Tina’s body. It was well-lubed, but with Tina’s tightness, it was a tough fit. Tina sobbed with pain-pleasure as Brittany worked her way inside, but it didn’t sound like a scream to stop, so she didn’t.  Finally, her fingers were all the way in Brittany looked proudly down at it.

“Good girl,” she whispered in Tina’s ear. “You took three of my fingers in your ass.”

Tina shuddered at the words. 

“You know what I'd love?” Brittany continued, murmuring seductively in her ear. "Putting my hand in your pussy, and feeling my fingers as I fucked you with my fist."

With a cry, Tina clenched helplessly around them. She'd never felt stretched quite like this, with both her holes full, but Brittany's fist would be even  _bigger_. 

“Fuck,” Mike gasped in amazement at the thought. Tina was stretched tight around him. Her body was tense, like it was ready to shatter. Brittany reached around to pluck at Tina's hardened little clit as she really began to move her fingers, setting a firm, steady pace. 

Tina wailed at the sensation - her ass tried to clench down every time Brittany pushed in, but she was unstoppable, making her body yield to her. Tina was frozen in place atop Mike’s cock, unable to move as she was overwhelmed by the sensations. He didn’t even need her to – she was clenching instinctively around him every time Brittany pushed inside, and she was so excruciatingly tight that he doubted he needed any friction to come again.

Brittany squeezed her legs together, wishing she had some friction for herself, but now she couldn't spare a hand, too busy trying to make Tina come. 

Tina was whimpering, her head falling back onto Brittany’s shoulder. Brittany sighed happily at the sight – Tina’s breasts were right there, beautiful as ever, nipples tight and hard – and below that she could see where Mike’s cock disappeared into her pussy. And Mike’s amazing abs, and his face…  He was staring at them, breathing in gasps, and Brittany knew he was close. She thought Tina might be as well.

“Hold on,” Brittany whispered. She repositioned slightly – and then she began to thrust her fingers in, _hard_. She wasn’t gentle anymore – her thrusts were long, and drew nearly all the way out before plunging back in – this was how she was going to fuck Tina’s brains out.

Tina's cries rose in volume - she couldn't take it anymore. Her head snapped back forward, and her hands clutched desperately to Mike’s chest as she tried to keep her balance. Mike clutched her to him, thrusting his hips up into her, and Tina clawed at him desperately. They were both fucking her now, so hard, so deep. She trembled between them – she had never felt so _full_ before…

“Come for us," Mike urged her. "Let go.”

For a moment, they were perfectly aligned – Brittany nailed deep into her ass just as Mike slammed into her cervix – and Tina’s orgasm hit.  She shook and shuddered, crying out as the world went white around her. Everything was pleasure, overwhelming, and she was full, so full.

Mike came again as Tina clutched around him. He swore and filled her again, amazed at how long her climax seemed to last. Tina was collapsed against him, sighing as her eyes closed and her body just kept coming.  Brittany groaned as her ass pulsed around her fingers. 

"God, Mike, she feels so good." 

Brittany wanted to come so badly. She carefully pulled her fingers out of Tina's ass, making the other girl sigh and shudder at the sensation. Then she began rubbing her clit furiously, one hand on the floor, supporting herself as she groaned with pleasure. 

"Come here." Tina gasped, beckoning her over as she rolled off of Mike to lay on her back. "Brit, let me help."

Brittany crawled over, unsure of where to be. Tina took her by the hand and helped her crawl over her. 

"Sit on my face," she whispered, and Brittany shuddered. 

Mike gulped, stunned. Tina had never done any of this before, not with a girl, to his knowledge. He loved how she just threw herself into it. 

Brittany straddled her, slowly lowering herself towards Tina's face, watching her eagerly. Tina stuck out her tongue, and got her first taste of another girl's cunt. It was... strange, but not distasteful. She tried again, lapping lightly, and Brittany groaned. 

"Mike, help me," Tina gasped. Mike understood.  Moving behind Brittany, he slipped two fingers into her pussy.

“Yeah,” Brittany gasped, and bucked forward, against Tina's mouth. 

Despite never having done it before, Tina tried to do her best. She licked what she could, up and down her folds, and Brittany wiggled against her until her nose pressed against her clit. 

"Mmm," Brittany purred. She was very careful not to suffocate the girl - Santana liked that sometimes, but not everyone did. "Keep licking..." 

Tina moved as much as she could, licking all the way from Mike's fingers up to Brittany's clit. Brittany whined with pleasure, and then Mike surprised her by switching hands - he filled her pussy with two fingers from his other hand.  Then he pushed one finger that he'd gotten wet on her juices slowly into her ass. 

Brittany moaned and pushed into Tina's mouth a little harder.  Tina's lips closed over her clit, and with Mike's fingers inside her, Brittany felt her orgasm starting to build. 

"You're so wet for us," Mike groaned. 

Tina's hands came to the other girl's long, toned thighs and lifted her for a just a moment. She caught her breath, panting as she looked up at Brittany, who was quivering on the edge.

“Can we keep her?” Tina asked sweetly, and then pulled Brittany back to her, licking her clit as hard as she could.

Brittany gasped at the thought – being sandwiched between them every night, dancing together, kissing over spaghetti...  Her climax hit her, her vision whiting out from the intensity.

"Tina! Mike!" She cried, writhing into their touch.  Tina licked her slowly as Brittany came down from it, her hips bucking sporadically. Mike pulled out gently, and Brittany sighed, her legs wobbling as she carefully pushed up and off of Tina, to sit on the floor beside her, still blinking dizzily. 

Tina sat up, her lips and chin still shiny with her juices. She reached out and took Mike's moist hand in hers.

“Brittany?” Tina asked sweetly. “Would you like to do this again? Maybe go on a date, too?”

“Really?” Brittany whispered.  The sex was amazing, and they both cared about her. That was all she’d ever wanted.

“Really,” Mike promised, squeezing Tina's hand. She smiled at him lovingly, and then leaned over to kiss Brittany, who sighed into the kiss.

"Yes please," Brittany whispered, her eyes closing as they embraced her.  


	2. Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Set mid-Rocky Horror Glee Show, with some changes to canon!

Their fourth date was to the Rocky Horror Picture Show in Columbus. Brittany had never been before, while Tina had seen the movie dozens of times.

Brittany adored the show, especially when Tina sang along. Mike thought it was pretty kooky, but the songs were fun and the cast was sexy… Most importantly, it made his girls happy. 

“Touch a touch a touch a touch me,” Brittany sang happily as they danced their way to Tina’s car. “I wanna be dir-r-r-ty…”

Tina giggled and pressed her to the car, capturing her lips in a sloppy kiss. 

“I like it when you’re dirty.” 

Mike grinned as he watched them make out. He stepped behind Tina to kiss her neck. Tina moaned into Brittany’s mouth and pulled away to nibble at her girlfriend’s neck. Mike leaned forward to kiss Brittany’s waiting lips. 

“That was my favorite play ever,” Brittany decided. 

They tumbled into Tina’s car.  

“You two in the back,” Tina directed as she took the wheel. “Try not to distract me too much.”

Mike and Brittany ended up making out in the back, which soon progressed to Mike lying across the back seat while Brittany bounced on his cock. Tina desperately wanted to join in, but she focused on her driving, and eventually got them back to Brittany’s house in one piece. 

“Upstairs,” Tina growled, flinging the back door open. Brittany hopped off, making Mike groan unhappily. She flipped her skirt back down, and Mike held his jacket in front of him, not bothering to tuck himself back in or re-zip – that wouldn’t be very comfortable. 

Tina locked the car behind them and hurried after them. Brittany raced upstairs to her bedroom. Mike was right behind her, his cock out and bobbing as he ran up the stairs. Tina couldn’t resist a giggle. 

Mike dove on the bed after Brittany, flipping up her skirt. He wiggled between her legs and re-sheathed himself inside her. 

With Brittany on the pill and Tina with her IUD, they didn’t need condoms – which Mike was incredibly grateful for. They’d been tested, and had agreed to be careful outside of their trio – they weren’t strictly monogamous, after all – they were all pretty open minded. 

“Thrill me, chill me,” Brittany giggled, as Mike began to move inside her. “Fulfill me!” 

Tina laughed as she walked over to join them, shedding her jeans and shirt. Brittany watched her appreciatively. 

“Sit on my face,” Brittany said suddenly. Tina shivered in anticipation, and Mike outright groaned.  

“Yeah?” Tina confirmed, coming closer. 

“Please,” Brittany said hungrily. 

Tina let out a shaky breath and carefully moved to straddle her. Brittany grinned up at her as Tina lowered herself down. 

Brittany licked her furiously, loving the little gasps Tina made, the way she clutched to the headboard, and how wide her eyes were as she gazed down at her in astonishment. She tasted amazing, and when Tina came first, flooding her mouth, Brittany groaned and came too.  

Mike lost it moments later at the feeling of Brittany’s orgasm around him. 

They eventually rolled over, ending up lying next to each other, Tina in the middle. 

“That was awesome,” Tina said eventually. 

“Totally,” Brittany agreed. “We should do the Rocky Horror Picture Show in school.”

Tina grinned at the thought. 

“I don’t know if Mr. Schue would be into that.”

“Maybe he would,” Brittany said thoughtfully. A brilliant idea was beginning to take shape in her mind…

 

* * *

 

“We’re going to do the Rocky Horror Picture Show!” Mr. Schuester announced a week later.

Tina and Mike swiveled to stare at Brittany.

“She’s a miracle worker,” Mike whispered in amazement. 

“Yes!” Brittany squealed. She jumped to her feet and raced over to Mr. Schue. 

“It’s our very favorite musical,” Tina said, getting up as well. 

“Tina’s a _perfect_ Janet,” Brittany added, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand. “And Mike is obviously her Brad. I want to be Columbia – and Kurt would make a super sexy Dr. Frank-N-Furter.”

Kurt’s eyebrows shot through the roof. 

“Ooh, Kurt in fishnets,” Mercedes giggled. 

“Come on, let’s show everyone how its done!” Brittany called, nodding to the band. “Hit it!” 

Tina marveled at Brittany’s planning as the band struck up the music for _Damn It, Janet_.

Mike grabbed her hand and twirled her as he prepared to sing.

“Hey, Janet!”

“Yes, Brad?” Tina asked innocently.

“I’ve got something to say.”

“Uh huh?” 

“I really loved the…” Mike cleared his throat. “Skillful way you beat the other girls to the bride’s bouquet!”

“Uh! Oh, Brad,” Tina sighed, fluttering her lashes. 

Mike stepped up to take Brad’s solo.

“The river was deep, but I swam it!” 

“Janet!” Brittany called.

“The future is ours, so let’s plan it!”

“Janet!”

“So please don’t tell me to can it – “

“Janet!” Brittany winked at the club, who were starting to laugh. 

“I’ve got one thing to say and that’s – Dammit, Janet, I love you…”

Mike grabbed her hands and they tangoed across the room as he continued to sing. 

By the end of the song, everyone was cheering. 

“Dammit, Janet!”

“I love you!” Mike and Tina sang together. 

“Wow!” Mr. Schuester laughed. “I guess we have our Janet and Brad.”

Rachel’s face visibly crumpled. 

“Since this is Brittany’s favorite musical, you can be Columbia,” Will grinned at the blonde cheerleader. “And Kurt, what do you say? Do you want the lead role?”

Kurt took a moment to reply. 

“I accept.” 

Brittany clapped and ran over to hug her friend tightly. 

“This is going to be amazing!” 

 

All the other roles were smoothed out quickly. Rachel got Magenta, Santana was usherette Trixie, Finn played Riff Raff, Artie was Dr. Scott, Sam played Rocky, Mercedes was the Criminologist, and Quinn was the Head Transylvanian – and Mr. Schue would be taking the role of Eddie. 

Any of Rachel’s complaints to Finn about them taking the lead couple’s roles of Janet and Brad were shut down very quickly by her boyfriend when he learned from Tina that both Brad and Janet would have sex scenes with Dr. Frank-N-Furter – aka Kurt. 

 

Tina and Mike worked easily together, and Mike astonished everyone with his actual ability to sing now that he had the confidence for it. Brittany rocked as Columbia, and everyone seemed to be pulling together.

Only Kurt seemed to be having some problems. When they first practiced the ‘sex’ scene, he had nearly balked. 

Mr. Schue had given him the day off, saying to work on it individually before they re-tried it on Friday. 

“Kurt just needs to relax,” Brittany sighed, as Kurt marched off, his cheeks red with embarrassment. 

“We’re friends, this shouldn’t be awkward,” Tina sighed. 

“You should work on it with him,” Mike suggested. “Maybe he’ll be less nervous without an audience.”  

 

* * *

 

Tina convinced Kurt to do a private rehearsal with her that night. 

“Just the two of us,” Tina promised. “You’re a great actor, Kurt - you just have to get comfortable being close to me.”

“Of course I’m comfortable with you,” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. “You’re one of my best friends.”

“Okay, you’re comfortable dancing together, singing together, even holding hands,” Tina said, grabbing his hand. “But are you comfortable being sexual?”

Kurt flushed a deep red. 

“That’s what I thought. We just have to get you to relax,” Tina smiled at him, so sweetly that Kurt’s blush began to fade. “So you can play the Doctor and I can be your Janet. And you can pretend to fuck me silly onstage.”

They snuck into school together and split up to get their costumes from their lockers. 

It took Kurt some time to get into his costume – the corset was tight across his chest, the fingerless leather gloves were tight as well – and he had to wear those black briefs and fishnets with the high heels. 

Kurt whirled in front of the mirror, admiring himself. 

“Would _you_ do me? _I’d_ do me,” Kurt drawled, winking at himself. Then he headed to the auditorium to find Tina. 

The door swung shut behind him as he walked into the dark auditorium, and Tina called out.  

“Brad? Is that you?” 

He chuckled at Tina’s call, and headed to the stage. Tina’s little nightgown outfit didn’t take as much time to put on, so she had already set up the scene. The lights were low, with a single spotlight on the bed in the middle of the stage, where Tina – _Janet_ , he reminded himself, was laying back comfortably on some pillows. 

“You can come in,” Tina said softly. 

Kurt walked over to her, admiring the sight. She really was beautiful – Tina was splayed out on the bed, laying back, very little not exposed. Her gown was gossamer and see-through, and her matching panties and bra were black and lacy. Her curves were completely on display. 

Tina watched Kurt approach, finally settling onto his knees on the edge of the bed. 

“No lines, let’s just get comfy,” Tina said softly. “Come here.”

Kurt crawled slowly to her, and Tina felt a pulse in her belly at the sight. He was gorgeous, every day – but now, in this outfit, he was incredibly hot. 

“You look really good,” she told him, and Kurt blushed again.

“No blushing!”

“I’m trying not to,” Kurt groaned. 

“You just have to get over the fact that you’re sexy,” Tina said, looking him directly in the eye. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Sex is natural and you’re hot. If you want to play the Doctor, you have to act the part of my confident, dominant lover.”

Kurt took a deep breath. 

“You’re the doctor of love,” Tina teased. “I’m just an innocent virgin, and you’re going to pop my cherry, aren’t you, _Dr. Frank-N-Furter_?”

She adored making him blush. 

“I was feeling done in, couldn’t win,” Tina crooned, her eyes dancing. “I’d only ever kissed before. I thought there’s no use getting into heavy petting, it only leads to trouble and seat wetting…”

Kurt was starting to feel embarrassed – in reality _he_ was the innocent virgin. He knew Tina had experience, she’d told him in September about losing her virginity to Mike, and how much she loved it.

“Now all I want to know is how to go,” Tina sang up at him, fluttering her eyelashes. “I’ve tasted blood and I want more.” She reached up and raked her hands down his chest, making him hiss as she scratched his nipples, which hardened at the sensation. 

Kurt grabbed her hands, surprising her by holding them down above her head. Tina stopped singing, stunned by his action. Something in his demeanor had shifted, he was looming over her, a dark look she’d never seen before in his eyes. 

“I’m not much of a man by the light of the day,” Kurt sang back, his voice in his lowest octave as he leaned in.  “But by night, I’m one hell of a lover.”

Tina shivered. Kurt looked down at her with a glint in his eyes. He kept leaning closer, as if to kiss her. Her lips fell open on instinct– and Kurt pulled back, smirking. Tina fought to get her breath under control. 

“Roll over, _Janet_.”

Tina bit back a gasp at the tone – a _commanding_ Kurt was drop-dead sexy.

“I want you on your knees,” Kurt ordered. 

Tina obeyed, rolling onto her front and pulling her knees up beneath her. Maybe Kurt could get comfortable with this after all. 

She closed her eyes and gripped the sheets as Kurt crawled up behind her. He traced a hand down her back, and she couldn’t stop herself from shivering. 

He’d never been able to do this in rehearsal today. Mr. Schuester had strangely decided that in their sex scene, this positioning would be less awkward then actually having Kurt between her legs. Instead, they would be simulating doggy style. Nobody had protested, but Tina secretly wondered if their teacher was showing his own hidden preferences.

Earlier, Kurt had pulled back, uncomfortable with getting too close. But now… Something was different. It was just the two of them, and Tina was teasing him, and he was starting to settle into the role. 

“I’ll put up no resistance,” Tina sang, her voice soft but clear. 

Kurt’s hands trembled as he reached out to touch her again. His hands ran slowly from her back to her sides, settling on her hips. He shifted, finally pressing his pelvis against her ass, and Tina did gasp this time as he settled right behind her. She was thankful that this was _Kurt_ – one of her best friends in the world. She trusted him to do this like she wouldn’t any other guy besides Mike. 

God, what was he doing, Kurt wondered? Was this just hardcore method acting? _I’m Doctor Frank-N-Furter, bisexual, sweet transvestite…_ His hands trailed slowly over her cheeks, squeezing gently and making her gasp. Tina really did have a great ass, Kurt realized, just as his dick give a surprising twitch.  It was round and full, and, well… As his dick continued to harden at the feeling of pressing against her ass, Kurt tried to reason to himself. He liked this particular body part because he was gay, right? And he’d never been this close to one before. 

Feeling something beginning to press against her, Tina almost couldn’t believe it – she was making him hard? She would never have guessed that, but it sent a thrill through her. God, the feel of it was getting her wet…  

“I want to stay the distance,” Tina returned to the song, looking back over her shoulder to meet his eyes. “I’ve got an itch to scratch, I need assistance…”

With those words, she thrust her hips back, pressing her butt back against him. His length was pressed firmly between her cheeks, her satin panties and his silk ones barely an obstacle. Kurt gasped, his body pushing instinctively back against her. Before he could think to pull away, Tina did it again, grinding her ass against him, and something strange and primitive in Kurt’s mind rose up against all reason.  He lunged forward, pressing her down into the bed.

Tina was thrown forward onto her front, no longer on her knees, as Kurt shimmied between her legs. He was hard, and he felt so good against her. Tina clenched at the thought of him inside her. 

“I wanna be dirty,” Tina gasped, barely keeping in tune. “Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me… If you’re a man.”

Kurt shuddered at the sudden change in line. That wasn’t in the song…  She turned to look at him, and he met her gaze. Her eyes glittered in challenge, with arousal. She was _daring_ him to do something, to touch her, to…

He _was_ a man, Kurt thought with a furious snarl. He was tired of people thinking that because he liked fashion, his voice was high, he liked guys - made him a  _girl._ He was a man, he had a dick, and he could fucking _use_ it. Kurt grabbed her panties and yanked them down to her knees, making her gasp.

Tina shivered – god, was this really happening? She’d fantasized about Kurt since they became friends last year, and now he was tearing off her clothes, and god, she was completely exposed to him. Tina watched in amazement as Kurt palmed her bare ass in his hands, growling with pleasure as he rocked his clothed erection between her cheeks. Her mouth dropped open as his hands fell back to his own outfit, and then he pulled down the black briefs, exposing himself completely.

She let out a hungry little whimper at the sight of his cock. Kurt was… _very_ well endowed. It was large and red, bobbing between his legs… Kurt’s cock was uncircumcised, and stockier than Mike's - not quite as long, but thicker, and Tina swallowed nervously as Kurt wrapped a single hand around the foreskin and began to pump. 

“ _Kurt_ ,” Tina groaned, pushing backwards against him. 

Kurt looked down at her, pressing his cock against her bare ass for the first time. Her skin was soft and warm, and he groaned and pushed against her a few times. 

“What do you want?” Kurt asked, his voice quiet yet authoritative. 

“P - p - please fuck me, Kurt,” Tina gasped. 

Something about the way she said his name went right to his dick. Kurt wondered if he was feeling this way because he was strongly in character – Dr. Frank-n-Furter was bisexual, or pansexual or something. But he was gay - wasn't he? His first crush was on Finn last year, and then he'd thought Sam was hot, though the flirtation hadn't gone on long at all. He hadn't thought about girls before, not like this. When he'd kissed Brittany last year, he'd been thinking about Finn. So to be honest, he hadn't ever fantasized about anyone he hadn't had a crush on.

But he was so turned on right now... Why was he thinking about what it would feel like to push inside of her pussy?  What had changed?  

“I’ll put up no resistance,” Tina repeated, singing softly. “I want to stay the distance…”

Kurt grabbed her hips and raised her up, smiling as she moved willingly. His fingers brushed against her folds, and grazed her clit, and Tina moaned. Then he slipped a finger inside her and gasped. She was so wet for him, and he could feel her around his fingers – no _wonder_ people had sex all the time, Kurt marveled – she would feel so good around his dick.  

“I’ve got an itch to scratch, I need assistance…” Tina sang seductively. 

He couldn’t really think, he just _wanted_. He took himself in hand and guided himself to her entrance. Tina felt him pushing against her hole, and pushed back eagerly. The tip slipped inside, and Kurt  _growled_  at the feel of her, hot and clinging – 

Kurt slammed his hips forward, thrusting all the way inside, and Tina let out a scream that echoed throughout the theatre.   

“Oh, oh,” Kurt panted. He pulled out and pushed in again. This felt amazing…

“Kurt!” Tina wailed, clutching to the sheets. Kurt Hummel was hung like a freaking _god_. Mike was long and slim and could reach all sorts of places, but Kurt was so goddamn _thick_. She could feel him everywhere, stretching her wider than she’d been stretched before. 

“ _Fuck_ , Tina, you feel good,” Kurt gasped wondrously. His hips bucked of their own accord, burying himself inside her heat. 

“Oh, yes, don’t stop,” Tina gasped brokenly underneath him. She really couldn’t move – he was holding himself up with one hand on her back and the other on her hip – all she could do was lie there and take it…   

“I won’t _,”_ Kurt swore. He realized suddenly that he wanted to make her come for him. What would it feel like around him? 

“Damn it, _Kurt._ ”  

He gritted his teeth and shifted his hips, trying to find that spot that was supposed to drive women out of their minds with pleasure. Kurt gasped when he finally found a way to slide himself up to the root inside her – he slammed against a barrier, and Tina shrieked his name as he struck her cervix.

Kurt breathed in and began a fast and furious rhythm. She was so wet around him, the sounds of their joining were just obscene. Tina whimpered, utterly dazed. He pounded into her relentlessly, hitting bottom with each slam of his hips. Her pussy had never been so full, so completely abused… 

Tina wailed and shattered to pieces, her vision blurring as she came. She could faintly hear Kurt crying out her name, but he never stopped, fucking her hard and deep throughout. Kurt was amazed – she was rippling around him, clenching even tighter about his dick.

How could she feel that good? Kurt picked up his pace, wanting to get to his own climax now that he’d given Tina her own. Tina mumbled nonsense as her climax drove her to pieces. Kurt’s unerring pace wasn’t letting it settle, she was still trembling, her pussy clenching about him. Everything welled up within her, and it felt like he would never stop. 

“Oh god,” Tina whined. 

She’d unleashed a monster. Kurt was going to fuck her until she fucking passed out from the pain and pleasure his enormous dick was giving her. She’d teased him, and paid the price. 

The sensations were so overwhelming that she didn’t even notice another orgasm creeping up on her until it struck, sending her into convulsions underneath him. 

“Fuck, fuck, _yes,_ ” Kurt gasped.

Her cunt felt amazing clenching around him – he didn’t stop, just thrust harder and faster until finally his balls drew up, and with a mindless roar, Kurt slammed inside her and came hard, giving her every last drop of come he could.  Tina moaned happily at the feel of him coming inside her. She was still shivering from the intense sensations he’d given her, but it was so worth it.  

Kurt couldn’t bring himself to move for a long minute. Slowly, his mind started to come back – and with it, came the doubt.  He’d just had _sex_ with one of his _best friends,_ a _girl_ , and it was _unprotected._  

Kurt jerked backwards, pulling out, and Tina let out an unhappy little moan. 

“Oh shit,” he gasped. “Oh shit, oh shit.” 

Tina rolled over, looking at him before sitting up. She grabbed his shoulders. 

“Kurt! It’s okay. Please don't freak out. Didn't you like it?  _I_ did, very much.”

His mind was moving a mile a minute, the utter bliss of the best orgasm of his life forgotten as he began to worry. What if he’d knocked her up? Tina was going to hate him, and Mike – oh god, Mike was going to kill him.

“Shh,” Tina whispered, and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Kurt froze, and she licked at his lips carefully. She was gentle at first, and Kurt let her kiss him, and slowly realized that it felt good. Gradually, he began to kiss back. Tina tasted like strawberry lip gloss, and her mouth was so soft.

He'd never been kissed like this before, and Kurt suddenly felt starved. He pressed forward to kiss her back, and ended up knocking her back on the bed.  Tina groaned into his mouth and wound her arms around him. He was light enough that he wasn’t crushing her; it felt good having his weight on her, pressing her down. And his cock was at just the right place, pressing against her folds. 

Kurt kissed her deeply and desperately. How hadn’t he realized how much he wanted sex? How good it was? He thrust against her – even after coming, he wanted more.  

“Uhn,” Tina whimpered when he pulled back. “I’m protected, Kurt,” she added quickly, to prevent any further freak-outs. 

Relief swept over his face. 

“Good,” Kurt practically growled, and then he was tearing her nightgown off. Tina gasped as her costume ripped open. Kurt didn’t seem to care, and that was hot. He looked down at her little black bra, and Tina bit her lip.

“ _Please_ touch me.”  

Giving into his curiosity, Kurt cupped them in his hands through her bra. 

“You can take it off,” Tina suggested softly, and Kurt’s hands hurried to obey. Unhooking the bra wasn’t nearly so hard as other boys always said it was, Kurt thought with a grin, and then it was on the floor, and there was a pair of naked breasts right _there_. 

He reached out to touch them. They were soft, and warm – and under his touch, Tina’s nipples began to harden. He watched them carefully, interested, then carefully took her nipples between a thumb and a finger, and slowly pinched and twisted. Tina keened happily, pushing up into his touch. Kurt marveled at the feeling. 

“Take off your corset,” Tina begged.  

Kurt hesitated. But she was looking at him so hopefully – she really wanted it, he realized. He pulled back and began to undo the contraption.

Tina was half sitting up, and her hand slipped down between her legs to flick at her clit. She was touching herself, Kurt realized with a jolt – and that was _hot_. So it wasn’t just the physical sensation – he actually found her attractive. The thought stunned him. He thought a girl was sexy, the sight of her turned him on, not just the physical sensation of her body pressed against hi. 

“I want you back inside me,” Tina purred, and Kurt groaned, his dick twitching in interest at the thought. 

Kurt finished with the corset, flinging it to the ground, and Tina sighed happily, reaching out to touch his chest. She brushed her nails over his nipples, and Kurt gasped softly at the feeling. He was naked except for the fishnets. 

“Those too,” Tina whispered, and he obliged. Soon they were both completely naked – on the stage of their high school auditorium. 

“How do you want me?” Tina asked, her eyes never leaving his.

“Like this,” Kurt said, and pushed his hardening cock towards her entrance. Tina keened happily as he pushed back inside her. 

“Oh, you feel _so good_.”

“You feel better,” Kurt swore, smiling down at her. He reached out with one hand to play with her nipple, making Tina make a small, happy sound in the back of her throat.  He moved inside her with long, slow strokes. 

“ _Definitely_ a man,” Tina moaned. “Kurt, you’re so big.”

“Yeah?” Kurt couldn't help but be pleased by her statement. Tina’s hands ran up and down his chest, until Kurt grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides.

She mewled, her eyes fluttering at the sensation of being held down.

"Oh god," Tina whimpered helplessly. 

He fucked her slower than before, watching her looking up at him. There was something incredibly hot about the way she looked – entranced, needy... It was amazing to feel needed, Kurt realized in a rush. This year had been so hard – rejected cruelly by his first crush, uncertain of his dad’s acceptance after the unnecessary fiasco with Finn and Sam, the increased bullying, Mercedes keeping her distance after the hospital, his dad almost _dying_ – and he just felt so lonely, all the time. 

“Kurt, oh my god Kurt,” Tina babbled, and Kurt smiled as he drove into her. Who knew sex could make you feel so powerful and so close to someone at the same time? 

“Talk to me,” Kurt ordered. 

Tina gasped for breath. 

“Oh – okay. You’re – amazing. I love – the way you feel. Don’t want you to ever stop. _Fuck_ … Like that, please. You’re so deep, you make me feel so…”

“So what?” Kurt whispered. 

“Possessed,” Tina groaned. “The way you’re holding me…”

“You like it when I hold you down?” Kurt hissed. 

“Yeah,” Tina gasped, grinning up at him. “I like feeling _dirty_.”

“You are,” Kurt smiled back at her. “My dirty little Janet.”

Tina giggled, then gasped as he thrust in particularly deep.

“Ooh, doctor.” 

They settled into a slightly faster rhythm, reveling in the sensations of their joining. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and their words began to lose meaning – Tina was babbling nonsense and Kurt was groaning and grunting like an animal. 

This time, Kurt’s orgasm triggered Tina’s. They fell apart together, crying out and clutching to each other for dear life.

“Whatever this is, Kurt,” Tina whispered when she could speak again. “It’s only going to bring us closer. I already love you as a friend, this is just even better.”

Kurt closed his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude. 

“I love you too,” he said tiredly. They were both worn out after their long day and their passionate encounter. 

“I suppose we should get up,” Tina sighed after another minute. She didn’t especially want Kurt to pull out, she liked being here, under him, feeling so close to him. 

Sometimes, Kurt looked so aloof in school, like he was lonely, and she wanted to know that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Kurt got up slowly, hissing as he pulled out of her – Tina winced at the sensation, and realized that he’d fucked her raw – she was _sore_.

“For a diva,” Kurt quipped as he looked around the auditorium. “I’m sure there isn’t a better place to lose one’s virginity.” 

Tina laughed and sat up to give him an affectionate little kiss. 

They grabbed their costumes and waltzed backstage naked. They found their bags, and put on their regular clothes in a comfortable silence. They linked hands as they walked to Kurt’s car – it was late, and nobody else was at the school.

“Are you going to tell Mike?” Kurt finally asked.

“He won’t mind,” Tina told him honestly. “We’re not exclusive – actually, we like sharing. We’ve been dating Brittany, and the threeway’s have been amazing.”

Kurt stopped in his tracks, allowing his brain time to reboot.

“Well, as surprised as I am,” he admitted. “It’s a relief to know that Mike won’t be coming after me.”

“Oh, he might,” Tina winked. “And you’ll love it, I promise.”

After a moment, she waved her hand in front of his stunned face.

“Uh oh,” Tina giggled. “I think I just blew your mind.” 


	3. Quartet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Set in between Rocky Horror Glee Show and Never Been Kissed.

Throughout the movie, Kurt had been distracted. He’d had Tina on his left, and Brittany on his right. Brittany held his hand for the entire time, and Tina would similarly sneak a hand over, often to caress his thigh. His heart pounded just thinking about it. All three of them wanted _him_. They’d invited him to dinner and pizza after, and they’d all been looking at him like they wanted to eat him up. 

Tina was excited, and he _knew_ just how much she liked him, after last night. Brittany had been overjoyed that they had another chance to kiss, she’d said as much when she hugged him hello at the movie entrance. And Mike was more of a wild card. There’d been a charge, a jolt through Kurt’s body when they shook hands, and something exciting in the other boy’s eyes. 

Consequently, Kurt found it very hard to concentrate on the movie. Tina made it even worse when her hand snuck to the front of his trousers and slowly unzipped him. Fuck, was this happening? Kurt wondered in amazement. They were going to get him off in the back of a movie theatre. 

Tina gave him a wicked smile and pulled his dick out of his underwear. There was a soft gasp from her other side, and Kurt knew it was Mike. He was so focused on looking over at Tina that he was shocked when he realized Brittany had slipped to her knees in front of him. 

“Brit, what are you - _oh_."

She had answered his question by taking his dick into her mouth. It was completely unlike his own hands, or fucking Tina, Kurt realized immediately. Brittany’s mouth was soft and wet, and her tongue – oh my god her tongue. He shivered and clutched the armrests. That part of her was as agile as the rest. He couldn’t look away from her – she was looking up at him, and her eyes were so soft and caring, and she was so beautiful. He was completely hard in moments, and Brittany bobbed her head, sucking him in deep.

“Fuck,” Kurt hissed. “That feels _amazing_.” 

She hummed contentedly around him, and he nearly choked at the sensation. A gentle hand snaked over to hold his face and turn it – Tina pulled him down into a deep kiss. Tina tasted like chocolate, Kurt thought, and gave back as good as he got, consuming her. His right hand moved down to clutch at Brittany’s hair. When Tina finally released him, Kurt was gasping – he was so close.

“Brit, I’m gonna come,” Kurt warned quietly. 

She grinned up at him, picking up the pace. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. Both his hands were in her hair, holding her close with his dick deep in her mouth, when it came pulsing through him. 

Brittany kept her eyes open as Kurt came down her throat. He was so beautiful in ecstasy – she’d wanted to see this for so long, and it was even more amazing than she’d ever thought. Kurt gasped and pulled her hair, and Brittany swallowed everything he gave her. She waited until his breathing slowly, and gently pulled off him. She slipped back into her seat, and took his hand. 

Tina tucked him back in his pants and re-zipped him. 

“Brit,” Kurt whispered hoarsely. “You’re amazing.” 

She beamed and pressed a kiss to his cheek before cozying into his shoulder for the remainder of the movie. 

 

When they walked out of the theatre, Mike grinned at the sight of Kurt’s dazedly contented look. 

“How about we go to my place and order pizza?” Tina suggested. “My parents are gone this week.”

Brittany and Mike exchanged quick, sad looks – Tina’s parents were almost always gone on business trips. 

“That sounds fun,” Kurt smiled. 

The time in the car passed peacefully as they discussed the movie – and Kurt listened, having missed a good chunk of the film. 

When they got to Tina’s house, Tina led the way up to her bedroom, where she quickly jumped into her bed and hid under the covers. 

“It’s really cold,” Tina protested, at their amused looks. 

Brittany giggled and went to join her, curling up beside her under the blankets. 

“I’ll call in for pizza,” Kurt decided. 

 “Thanks, Kurt,” Brittany grinned at him. “Then you can come cuddle with us, right?”

“Of course,” he smiled back at the sweet blonde.

Mike grinned at their cuteness as he snuck into the bed on Tina’s other side. 

“Before you go, can I have a kiss?” Tina asked shyly. 

Kurt nodded, getting onto the bed and slowly crawling to her. He knelt over her lap, his heart racing at doing this with Mike and Brittany watching. He lifted Tina’s chin to plant a firm kiss on her lips. She nibbled on his lip, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. When Kurt pulled back, her lips were pinker than usual – and someone was grabbing his shoulder.

Brittany pulled Kurt towards her, smiling hopefully. Kurt gave her a thorough kiss, beginning with closed lips and quickly diving into her mouth to explore. When he pulled back, Brittany was panting. 

“I missed kissing you,” Brittany sighed happily. “Can we do it some more?”

“As soon as I’m back,” Kurt promised. From the way he grew in his pants at the feeling of Brittany’s tongue in his mouth, he was certain that there was something uniquely situational about his sexuality. He had never been turned on when he made out with Brittany last year, but now, he was. It was almost mystifying, but he chalked it down to his single-mindedness in pursuing his crush – the object of whom horrified him in retrospect.

“I want one too,” Mike said boldly, and Kurt turned to him, his heart suddenly racing. 

“Okay,” Kurt whispered.

Mike tugged him closer, until Kurt had to move to straddle his lap. They looked at each other, slowly leaning in… Then Mike smiled and brushed their lips together. Kurt felt an excited jolt go through him – he was kissing a _boy_. There was something different about the sensation – Mike’s lips were thinner, and drier, than Tina’s or even Brittany’s. But they were still pleasantly soft, and _oh_ – Kurt’s eyes finally fluttered shut as Mike kissed him passionately.

Tina and Brittany watched them hungrily. 

“That’s so hot,” Brittany sighed, slipping a hand absently under the covers and into her panties. 

“Uh huh,” Tina agreed dazedly. 

Mike held Kurt firmly to him, kissing him soundly, until he was satisfied and released him. Kurt swayed, and Mike caught his shoulders with a grin. 

“Pizza, I’m getting pizza,” Kurt reminded himself, his voice ragged. He got up, adjusting his pants, and both girls let out appreciative whistles at the prominent bulge. Mike eyed it hungrily as Kurt hurried to the door. 

“Isn’t he just good enough to eat?” Tina groaned. 

“Yeah,” Mike said quietly, imagining what that might be like. He loved going down on his girls, but he’d never had the chance to suck a guy off before. He was excited to try it. 

Tina slipped a hand down his pants, stroking his cock through his jeans.

“Let’s get naked,” Tina suggested, her eyes twinkling. “We can surprise Kurt when he comes back.”  

“Good idea,” Brittany giggled. She was the first to get everything off. They piled it all on the girls’ side. 

“Lube?” Tina asked, and Brittany passed it to her. “Just getting you ready, darling,” Tina announced, kissing Mike quickly. 

He groaned as she slid down under the covers, taking his hardening length into her mouth. Brittany let out a happy little sigh at the sight. 

Tina wiggled one lubed finger into his ass as she sucked him off. Mike groaned at the feeling – he hadn’t had much more than this inside him before, and they planned for him to lose that particular virginity tonight. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time. 

 

“I ordered one veggie lovers, and one pepperoni,” Kurt announced as he stepped through the doorway – and froze. 

The covers were a mess on the floor. Mike was lying back, his legs curled up on his chest, and Tina was kneeling behind him, fingers moving slowly in his ass. Brittany was watching them with one hand between her legs. There was something in her hand, something that buzzed, and Kurt felt his legs go wobbly.

“Come join us,” Tina smirked at him. 

Kurt moved soundlessly to the bed. His gaze was riveted to the sight of Tina fingering her boyfriend. She had three fingers inside him, evidently moving easily.

“Mike’s been dreaming of getting you in bed nearly as long as we have,” Tina said casually. “When did it start, babe?”

“Since you joined the team,” Mike gasped. “And danced to single ladies.”

“Yeah?” Kurt whispered, crawling closer to them. 

“Uh huh,” Mike whimpered, and then Kurt was on him. 

Tina watched, absorbed as Kurt just devoured Mike’s mouth. Tina never stopped finger fucking Mike’s ass, but she slipped her right hand under her dress to lightly play with her clit. She was still sore from the fucking Kurt had given her, but her body wanted more nonetheless. 

“Oh,” Brittany gasped, and the boys broke apart to look at her as she rubbed the vibrator against her clit. “Oh, oh, _oh._ ”

“She’s close,” Tina whispered. Kurt crawled the two feet to get to her side. 

“What do you want, gorgeous?” 

Brittany mewled as she looked at him, feeling the vibrator against her clit. 

“Please, Kurt, fuck me?” 

“You first, then me,” Mike said, and Kurt shuddered at the thought. He got to fuck  _both_ of them?

“Uh huh,” Brittany nodded urgently. 

“Gladly,” Kurt said, smiling at her. His astonishment at his own willingness was fading more with every passing minute spent with them. 

Brittany watched as Kurt carefully undressed, putting his clothes neatly to the side. She admired his cock – she’d loved having it in her mouth, but she knew she was going to like it even more in her pussy. 

“How do you want it?” Kurt whispered, and Brittany simply spread her legs.

“Want to see your face,” she admitted shyly, and Kurt just smiled. He settled between her legs, and pushed his cock against her folds. 

“Kurt,” Brittany gasped, and he shifted to kiss her as he began to push inside. Brittany shuddered with pleasure as he slowly entered her. 

“He’s really big, isn’t he?” Tina chuckled as she watched them. 

“Yeah,” Brittany breathed, staring up at Kurt.

“Use that on your clit while I fuck you,” Kurt ordered, and Brittany shivered and obeyed. She just stared up at him, hardly believing it was happening. 

“You’re close, baby, aren’t you?” Kurt crooned. He was moving slowly in her, steady and deep. “Want me to go faster?”

Brittany shook her head silently, never looking away from him. Tina watched interestedly, her fingers moving unhurriedly to stretch Mike’s asshole. 

“Kurt,” Brittany whispered as her legs wrapped around him. Kurt smiled at her and shifted slightly, until she whined, her eyes widening. 

“There?” 

His only answer was a dazed nod. Kurt moved slow and steadily, rubbing his cock against her g-spot. The vibrator buzzed between them on her clit. 

“How’re you feeling?” Kurt whispered. It suddenly felt so intimate, the two of them like this, locked together. With Tina, it had been so passionate, but now, going so slow, it felt like he was making love to Brittany. 

“Oh!” Brittany gasped. Her body was starting to tremble – she was getting close to coming. “Kurt, Kurt, I…”

“You what?” Kurt whispered, trying to keep in control of his body. She felt perfect, soft and clinging to him, and it would be very easy to lose control and fuck her savagely until he came. 

“Love you!” Brittany gasped. “Oh god Kurt, I love you!” 

She was coming, clutching to his shoulders as her back arched and her pussy squeezed tight around him. Kurt groaned and tried desperately not to come, forcing himself to slow his thrusts. Brittany was a sight, flushed and panting, beaming starry eyed up at him. Brittany moaned incoherently, and Kurt leaned in to kiss her, slow and long and deep. When he stopped, she was completely boneless under him, relaxed in his arms. 

“Love you too,” Kurt told her softly, and meant it. He cared for Brittany deeply – and to know she was in love with him changed all his calculations. 

He had thought this was just an experiment - hooking up with friends. But maybe – just maybe – this could be more than that. 

“I want a taste,” Tina purred, and Kurt looked over to see her licking her lips. Brittany smiled fondly at Tina, and with a sudden twist, rolled Kurt onto his back. 

Brittany rolled her hips, enjoying the little moan that escaped Kurt’s mouth as she moved atop his cock. 

“That was lovely,” Brittany said, almost shyly, before slipping off to the side. 

Kurt turned to Mike, who was whimpering softly and steadily now as Tina’s fingers worked within him. 

“Come here,” Tina whispered, and Kurt scooted closer. Mike was very close – and he leaned over impulsively to kiss him. This time, Mike was all shivery and pliant. 

Tina shifted close, and licked a stripe up Kurt’s cock.

“Mmm,” she whispered, as Kurt shuddered and pushed up to get more. Then she swirled her tongue around his head, and closed her lips over it to suck gently. 

Kurt groaned, his head falling back as Tina worked her magic. She was slow and gentle with her mouth, teasing and tantalizing, while Brittany had sucked him hard and fast, bringing him to a quick conclusion in her mouth. 

“I can taste you,” Tina told Brittany mischievously as she came up for air. The blonde grinned and came over to kiss Tina deeply. Kurt watched them appreciatively, then gasped as Mike snaked a hand over to stroke him in Tina’s absence. 

Mike had soft, slender hands, and they worked smoothly over his dick. Kurt reached over and shivered as he took Mike’s long, hard cock in his hand and began to stroke it as he would his own.  The girls were absorbed in each other, not noticing as Kurt and Mike made out and gave each other hand jobs. 

“Oh fuck,” Mike cried as Kurt’s hand explored further south to squeeze his balls. That finally drew Tina and Brittany’s attention. 

The doorbell rang, and they all froze. 

“I’m the most presentable,” Tina declared, wiggling off the bed and pulling her dress down. “Please don’t fuck him until I’m back!” 

Mike groaned as Tina slowly withdrew her fingers. 

“You should keep stretching him,” Brittany told Kurt, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Yeah?” Kurt licked his lips. Brittany guided him over behind Mike. The dancer’s legs were still drawn up and quivering. Brittany gave him some lotion to slick up his fingers, and Kurt just stared at Mike’s red, gaping little hole. 

“Go on,” Brittany urged. 

Kurt swallowed, and looked at Mike.

“Please, Kurt,” Mike said.

Kurt nodded jerkily and slicked up his fingers. He paused at Mike’s entrance, and pushed in two fingers, very slowly. Mike keened, high and needy, as Kurt filled him. 

“Shit,” Kurt gasped, feeling his ass around his fingers. “You’re so tight.” 

“Virgin ass,” Brittany whispered in his ear. “Like you.” 

“Brit!” Kurt whined, as her finger traced his entrance. 

“Just be gentle,” Brittany whispered, and began to push inside him with one slick finger.  Kurt groaned gutturally as she penetrated him with one finger. He began to move two fingers inside of Mike. 

“Tina had three in, he can handle that,” Brittany urged Kurt. Kurt carefully added a third, and Mike clenched around him for a moment before breathing again.

“Don’t stop,” Mike gritted out. His cock was hard, and Kurt realized he’d been hard this whole time without relief. 

“I’m going to make you come so hard,” Kurt promised softly, and Mike twitched beneath him. 

A soft tongue licked around the finger in his ass, and Kurt swore. 

“Fuck! Brit!” 

“Oh,” Mike chuckled breathily. “She’s really good at that.”

It was Kurt’s turn to whimper helplessly, his fingers stuttering slowly inside Mike’s virgin ass, as Brittany reamed him open with her fingers and tongue. 

“You guys are so hot.” 

Kurt turned to look dizzily at Tina. She was standing in the doorway with her arms full of the two pizzas, and a stack of plates, napkins and cups, and had a carton of some kind of juice tucked under one arm. 

“Thanks for waiting,” Tina grinned charmingly, and set everything down on her bedside table. “Are you going to fuck my boyfriend now?”

Kurt nodded slowly. 

“Sound good?” He checked with Mike.

“ _Please_.” Mike sounded positively desperate. 

Tina chuckled and shed her dress, revealing a complete lack of underwear or bra. Fully naked, she crawled over to join them. Her first stop was Mike. She kissed him tenderly. 

“If it hurts too much, we'll stop,” Tina promised him, and Mike nodded, smiling up at her gratefully. 

“How do you…?” Kurt began before his voice cracked. He swallowed, and tried again. “I hear it’s more comfortable on your hands and knees.”

“Like this,” Mike said, after a moment. “Brittany had the right idea - I want to see you.”

“Okay,” Kurt responded, blinking rapidly. 

He moved in closer, staring as his cock brushed against Mike’s balls, dark and heavy with arousal. Brittany abandoned her task to come up and help. She poured lube over her hand, and rubbed it over Kurt’s cock, getting him nice and slick.

Kurt pulled out his fingers, trying to ignore his racing heartbeat. 

“You sure?” He asked one last time. 

“Yes,” Mike said, his voice clear.

Kurt met his eyes and smiled nervously, but Mike looked absolutely certain.  

“I want you,” Mike said lowly. Kurt nodded, and carefully positioned the tip of his dick at Mike’s entrance. 

Brittany wiggled closer, and bent down to take Mike’s cock in her mouth, bobbing her head slowly so she could watch Kurt enter him. Tina sighed happily, playing with Mike’s nipples as she watched avidly. 

Kurt began the slow push inside, and was nearly overwhelmed by how _hot_ it was inside of Mike. He was excruciatingly tight, and Kurt wondered how on earth he could hold out to make it good for Mike too. Mike was breathing hard, watching Kurt as he slowly stretched him open. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mike gritted out. 

Kurt froze, and Mike shook his head. He could feel Kurt inside him – he felt so big. 

“Don’t stop,” he gritted out. 

Kurt breathed out, smiling at him, and continued the push inside. When Mike started to gasp, over and over again, Kurt paused again. He was about halfway in. 

“How’s that?” Kurt whispered. He gripped Mike’s hips, and slid out an inch, and drove in again, slowly. 

Mike shuddered, and Kurt adopted a rhythm, slow and steady. He wasn’t all the way in, but it didn’t matter – it was still the tightest, hottest place he’d ever been. 

“Oh god,” Mike whispered. “Oh my god.” 

“How good does that feel, babe?” Tina purred in his ear. 

“So good,” Mike groaned. “So big. Fills me – oh _god_. That’s good. Oh please. Kurt, fuck, fuck!”

As Mike began to relax and adjust, Kurt moved faster – it allowed him to slide in a tiny bit deeper with each little thrust. This was the way, he realized, that he would get all the way in. 

“How does Brit’s mouth feel?” Tina whispered, urging Mike to acknowledge their girlfriend. 

“So sweet, perfect, Brittany,” Mike shuddered, and suddenly froze, his eyes widening in shock. “Oh god, right there, right there, Kurt please!”

Kurt groaned at the way Mike clenched when he used that particular angle. 

“You found his prostate,” Tina whispered, scratching her nails carefully over Mike’s nipples. 

Mike stared up, groaning constantly, as Kurt replicated that perfect thrust, over and over. Tina was right, Kurt was naturally talented at fucking. 

Brittany was alternating between watching Kurt’s cock entering Mike – so much better than porn – and watching Kurt’s face twitch and grimace with pleasure. His cheeks were growing redder, and she wondered if that meant he was close to coming. She clenched her legs gratefully around Tina’s arm – Tee had been fingering her for a while, and watching Kurt fuck Mike was so hot, Brittany was getting close again. 

Kurt was struggling to keep it together. He was right on the edge, he’d undergone so much torture, and he needed to come. Mike felt amazing, and he wanted nothing more than to come inside his tight, hot…Mike made a loud, strangled sort of noise and convulsed. Brittany swallowed as he came in her mouth, and Tina pressed a kiss against his jaw. Kurt felt his ass clenching around his cock, and gasped as he gave in at last and came powerfully inside of Mike. 

Brittany pulled up and wiped off her lips as she watched Kurt with awe. He was coming, his mouth open in a silent shout, pistoning his hips without any control, so that at last, his dick sank balls deep in Mike’s ass. Both boys gasped and breathed through the tremors of their orgasms.

Watching them, Brittany felt herself drawing up on her orgasm. Tina settled closer behind her, added a fourth finger, and sped up.  Mike and Kurt watched dazedly as Brittany began to cry out. 

“Oh, oh, _Tee_!” She came in sharp convulsions, and Tina saw her through it. When Brittany collapsed at last, moaning happily, Tina withdrew her fingers and sucked off the juices, grinning at Kurt, who was watching her with open interest. 

“Pull out gently,” Tina reminded him. Kurt looked down to where Mike’s asshole was still stretched open around his dick, and groaned. 

Mike hissed as Kurt withdrew slowly, his hole clenching instinctively. He felt sore already, but in a good way – he’d had an incredibly intense orgasm. Kurt helped him lower his legs down to the mattress, and Mike sighed, smiling up gratefully. 

“I do believe,” Kurt said slowly. “That Brittany and I have come twice, Mike has come once, and all this time we’ve left you hanging.”

“Oh, I liked watching,” Tina grinned.

“Good,” Kurt laughed, crawling over towards her, his half-hard cock bobbing in front of him. “But still, I’d like to do something for you.”

“I wouldn’t say no,” Tina smiled, tilting her head in a flirty way. 

“Hmm,” Kurt murmured, coming up to kiss her deeply. When they pulled apart for air, Kurt’s hands were on her waist. 

“I was thinking of trying something new,” Kurt said quietly, his eyes flickering down her naked curves. 

“Whatever you like,” Tina smiled at him. “I’m game.” 

Kurt grinned at her as he shimmied backwards. 

“Lie down,” he told her, and Tina did. She propped her head up on two pillows, and watched him lie down between her legs. His softening dick pressed against the sheets, and Kurt hissed from the oversensitivity. 

But he was in the right place, and Tina was… Right there. Kurt looked carefully. She was neatly trimmed, and her outer folds were pressed together, hiding the rest of her. He crawled closer, and parted her folds with his fingers. 

Tina gasped softly as Kurt breathed in and smiled, clearly enjoying the scent of her arousal. Then he leaned in and licked up her cunt to her clit, eliciting a full-body groan.

Kurt looked up at her face – so open, trusting, and _needy_ – and refocused, licking hard repeatedly. Tina sighed happily and pushed herself up into his mouth. He sucked down hard on her clit, making her _squeal_. Kurt chuckled in amusement, and licked at it repeatedly, in straight lines and in little swirls. 

She tasted good, he thought, amazed at himself, and that he hadn’t thought to do this before.  It was freeing to not be limited, Kurt realized. He liked fucking all of them, and he also really liked the taste of pussy. He liked using his mouth to please Tina, when she wiggled underneath him like this and made all these pretty, needy little noises. 

The sound of slurping from nearby made Kurt lift his head briefly. Mike and Brittany were cuddled together, both munching loudly on a piece of pepperoni pizza. Kurt narrowed his eyes at them for starting without him. 

“Hey, you wore me out,” Mike said with a disarming smile. “And you started eating first!” 

Tina giggled, then cried out as Kurt buried his face in her pussy, licking with renewed vigor. 

“Ohhhh,” she groaned, fisting the sheets as her eyes closed. “Fuck, Kurt, lick me, please…”

Someone tapped his hand, and Kurt glanced the side. Brittany was offering him her vibrator. Kurt grinned and examined the thing while he sucked on Tina’s hardened little clit. 

There were five settings… Kurt slid it into Tina’s waiting pussy and flicked it up to two. 

“Oh!” Tina cried, her eyes shooting open. 

Mike chuckled from nearby. He had finished his piece of pizza, and came closer, to play with Tina’s breasts. She groaned as her boyfriend began to twist her nipples, making them harder and longer than before. 

Kurt shifted the vibrator inside her and flicked it up to three, making her moan. He waited for the telltale gasp, and held it at that spot. He’d found it again…

Tina mewled plaintively as the toy vibrated steadily against her g-spot. Kurt licked furiously at her clit, and now Brittany was joining Mike in abusing her poor sensitive nipples.  

“Oh my god, please,” Tina gasped. Mike nuzzled at her neck before biting down, making her shiver. The combination of so many points of pleasure on her body was slowly overwhelming her senses… 

Kurt watched her face as he flicked the vibrator up to five and simultaneously bit down on her clit. 

Tina howled as her body seized up in orgasm. Kurt licked gently at her clit, then at her convulsing hole. He loved making her feel this way, knowing he did that to her… 

As the tremors died down, Kurt flicked off the vibrator and pulled it out, only to bury his tongue in her hole. He licked and licked, swallowing her juices, until all he got was a soft, utterly relaxed _oh._ He pulled up, licking his lips, and smiled at her.

“You’re all wet,” Mike chuckled, and leaned over to grab Kurt in a fierce kiss, tasting Tina on his mouth. Then he held his face carefully, licking off all the wetness he could find. 

Kurt sighed happily. 

“And,” Mike added. “Someone else is interested again.” 

Kurt gasped as Mike’s hand closed around his cock, which was fully hard again. He had barely noticed, with how focused he’d been. Tina nuzzled into Brittany’s embrace, smiling as their boys became engaged with each other. Tina’s stomach rumbled loudly, and both girls giggled. 

“I’m hungry.”

“Veggie?” Brittany asked sweetly, springing to her feet. 

“Yes please.”

The blonde brought over a slice on a plate, and curled up again. Tina reached out to take it, but Brittany shook her head.

“Open up,” she said, and Tina grinned and opened her mouth. 

Slowly, Brittany fed her the slice, letting her take small bites. 

“Mmm, that’s good,” Tina sighed. She pulled Brittany in for a kiss after finishing the pizza. 

“They look happy,” Brittany whispered, nodding at the boys. 

Mike was kneeling between Kurt’s legs, slowly licking at his balls. Kurt was watching him quietly, his eyes smoldering with want. 

“Yeah,” Tina sighed, smiling over at them. 

“Want another?” Brittany asked, nibbling on her ear. Tina shivered, and looked at her. 

“Please,” she whispered. 

“Anything you’d like?”

“Fuck me,” Tina growled, in that bossy tone that Brittany had come to love. 

“Yes ma’am,” Brittany whispered. She gently rolled Tina onto her side, caressing the curve of her hip before heading over to grab what she needed. 

Tina watched Kurt and Mike, slipping a finger down to rub her clit in slow circles as Kurt put his hands on Mike’s face and held him in place.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered. 

Kurt was fucking Mike’s mouth, slow but sure, and Mike looked completely blissed out, his eyes half-closed and mouth wide open for Kurt’s pleasure. It was deeply erotic to watch. 

Tina was so entranced that she gasped when Brittany snuggled back in behind her. 

“So pretty,” Brittany murmured in her ear.

“Mmm, that’s my line,” Tina smiled, turning to kiss her lover on the lips. 

“We’re even prettier together,” Brittany whispered, and felt her heart thud at Tina’s answering affectionate smile. 

She wiggled the purple strap-on between Tina’s legs, helping it find its way into her wet, waiting quim. Tina groaned as Brittany slowly pushed inside her, filling her fully with the dildo. 

“Oh, Brit, so good,” Tina whispered. Brittany wrapped her arm over her to play with her breasts, marveling at how nice they were. She gently nibbled on the dark haired girl’s neck, feeling daring enough to leave a hickey. 

Tina reached an arm back to caress Brittany’s toned thigh.  It still amazed her that she was dating the most beautiful people in school. 

“I wish this was real,” Brittany whispered. “So I could feel what you felt like, inside.”  Tina moaned at the thought. 

“I’m pretending it is,” Tina murmured back. “That’s your cock inside me, all thick and hard. Soon you’re gonna flood me with your come.”

Brittany’s hips stuttered as she gasped, picturing it. She loved having breasts, and her quim, but it could be fun to sometimes switch.  She ground in deep on purpose, enjoying Tina’s little mewls of pleasure, and the way it rubbed her clit. She’d already come twice, but she wouldn’t mind one more time.  

Their conversation quieted as they progressed to harder fucking. Brittany pulled Tina’s legs up to get a better angle to fuck her with, and for a while all they exchanged were little moans and sighs. Brittany knew Tina liked it, but sometimes, especially after she’d come once, Tina needed something special to come again. 

“Suck,” she ordered, presenting a finger. Tina sucked it hard, getting it nice and wet. 

“Good girl,” Brittany whispered, liking the way those words made Tina shiver contentedly. She reached between them and slowly began to press the finger inside of her. 

“Ahh,” Tina gasped, quivering at the invasion.

Brittany rolled her suddenly – they were no longer balanced on their sides, now Tina was trapped under her body. The blonde put one hand on Tina’s back and began to rock her hips at a rapid pace, ramming her cock deep into the other girl. 

“Oh yes, yes,” Tina gasped. She was still sore from Kurt’s fucking last night, but she didn’t want to stop. Brittany felt too good inside her. 

“You feel good, baby,” Brittany moaned. She fucked one finger deep inside the other girl’s ass. 

“G – good.  Gonna come inside me?” Tina gasped raggedly. She was so full, and Brittany was fucking her so _hard_. 

“Yeah, I fucking am,” the blonde growled, slamming her cock deep inside her. “Gonna come in my little slut.”

“Oh!” Tina gasped, shaking. She loved it when Brittany talked like that. Somehow, coming from her, it only felt good. 

“Fill your hungry little pussy all up,” Brittany hissed in her ear. She shifted her hips, allowing herself to pull nearly all the way out before plunging her cock back inside Tina’s needy little hole. 

“Oh!” She climaxed hard, fisting the sheets and screaming mindlessly as Brittany rammed all the way inside her on every thrust, not slowing down through her orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Kurt gasped, watching Tina scream and writhe under Brittany as she came. His hips moved on their own, shoving his dick down Mike’s throat. Mike gagged, but didn’t pull away. 

“Uhh,” Tina whined, overwhelmed by Brittany still fucking her. “Oh yes, _yes,_ _Brittany_.” 

Kurt looked down at Mike and smiled, before pulling him off his still-hard cock. 

“That was perfect," Kurt declared. He reached down, grabbed Mike’s own erection, and pulled him up with it, into a deep kiss. "I think we should join them."

“Hell yes,” Mike groaned, his dick twitching in anticipation as he watched Brittany fucking Tina with her strap-on. 

“Hey,” Brittany gasped, smiling at them as they came crawling up, cocks bouncing between their legs. 

Tina just groaned at the sight. She couldn't move, Brittany was fucking her so hard into the mattress. Mike licked his lips at the sight of her. 

“Brit, can you switch to her other hole?” Mike asked softly. Tina shuddered at the thought. She'd never had both her holes filled at the same time, though they'd both fucked her ass in the past. 

“Sure, Tee, you wanna be doubleteamed?” 

“Uh huh,” Tina gasped. “Yes please.” 

“Gimme a minute,” Brittany reported, and reached over for the lube. She took a little while getting Tina ready, stretching her open with her slender fingers. 

“Lie down,” Mike directed Kurt. He eagerly did so, his cock jutting out proudly. 

“Don't you want to sit on that monster?” Brittany whispered in Tina’s ear. 

Tina nodded dizzily in reply. 

“Okay…” Brittany pulled out, and Tina was fit to pout before Brittany hauled her over to Kurt and sat her down on his cock. 

“Oh!” Tina squeaked. Her pussy tightened, trying to stop him from getting inside, despite what _she_ wanted. But slowly, with the help of a little extra lube, she slid down and took him fully inside. 

“Shit,” Kurt cursed, his eyes closing. “Tina.”

“You’re too fucking big,” Tina groaned, clutching to his chest. 

Brittany knelt behind her, opening her with three fingers before lining up her purple cock. 

“She’s going to feel even tighter now,” Mike whispered to Kurt. 

“Ahhhh,” Tina whined, as Brittany pushed her cock steadily into her ass. "Oh god oh god oh god," she cried, her body shuddering. She was so  _full_ , with Kurt in her cunt and Brittany pushing into her asshole. 

The dildo went easily halfway in before Brittany met a lot of resistance. Kissing Tina on the neck, the blonde rolled her hips, trying to work it all the way inside her. The pressure of the harness against her clit was amazing, and she bet getting all the way in would only be better. 

Mike crawled up to Kurt, who opened his mouth. Mike enjoyed the feeling of Kurt tonguing his balls for a minute, then slowly pulled Tina down. She moved her hands, until she was practically lying down on top of Kurt, while Brittany thrust steadily into her ass. 

“Oh god, so full,” Tina moaned, completely overwhelmed. 

Mike swung a leg over Kurt’s head and knelt to straddle his face. Kurt groaned at the sight of Mike’s pucker right in front of him. He licked on instinct, sending a pleased hum through Mike’s body. 

“Open up for me, beautiful," Mike ordered.  

From her spot sprawled on top of Kurt, all Tina had to do was open her mouth and let Mike feed his cock into her mouth. She moaned at the familiar taste of his precum, and the little choked noise he always made when she tongued the slit. 

“So hot,” Brittany whispered. She got a firm grip on Tina’s hips and began to piston her cock into that tight asshole. 

Tina choked on Mike’s cock, her body clenching to try and oppose the forceful way Brittany was slamming into her tight back hole. All it did was spur Brittany on more, pushing deeper in. 

Kurt groaned as Tina fluttered around him, and reached his hands down to push her deeper onto his cock. When he finally settled all the way in, feeling the familiar touch of her cervix against his head, Kurt began to roll his hips, striking it repeatedly. 

Tina gagged, her eyes closing as all her holes were fucked. Mike was the gentlest, going fast but shallow compared to the others. Kurt was slow but steady, and deep as usual. Brittany slammed into her with seemingly endless energy, moving fast and hard. 

She was completely helpless between them, and that made her hopelessly aroused. Her body quivered in their bondage, so over sensitized she thought every particle of her being was going to explode. 

For what seemed like days, her body hovered on the edge of the precipice. Brittany drilled her ass with vigor, Mike fed the rest of his length down her willing, pliant throat, and Kurt bashed his cock unceasingly against her cervix. She was going to break apart, they were going to break her into little pieces… 

It was Brittany who thought to add one final piece to the puzzle. She seized the forgotten vibrator and worked it into Tina’s pussy alongside Kurt’s cock. One flick of a button put it on the highest setting. 

Tina’s back arched, and her body tightened all over before she collapsed, her body overwhelmed by pleasure. She was dazed and dizzy, her eyes barely seeing. Mike pulled out to let her breathe and fisted himself. 

He’d never seen her so completely shattered by an orgasm. She was so beautiful, Mike thought, and came, all over his hand and Kurt’s face. 

Kurt groaned at the taste Mike left on his lips, thrust upwards into the tight, convulsing sheath around his cock, and came, seeing stars. 

Brittany watched, amazed, and pulled completely out, unhooking the strap-on with quick, desperate hands. Just as Mike pulled a seemingly comatose Tina off of Kurt’s cock, Brittany moved forward, and sat down on him with one quick movement. She rode him with quick, harsh movements, desperately needing to get off, all while grabbing the vibrator, still on five, and pressed it to her clit. 

Kurt blinked and watched as Brittany rode him. He was so incredibly oversensitive right now, but she didn’t care, and that turned him on more than it probably should have. 

Mike settled Tina back on some pillows, kissing her closed eyes tenderly, and then went to find some tissues, to clean himself up – and clean Kurt’s face. He’d splashed semen across his cheeks, chin, and nose, and he chuckled as he wiped it off.

Kurt smiled up at him, sweet but exhausted. 

Brittany moaned loudly, clawed a red mark down Kurt’s abs, and came with a vengeance. Kurt clutched to her hips, gasping as she clenched around him, and his cock tried desperately to muster again. 

Brittany nearly collapsed, the vibrator falling from her hand. Mike helped her roll off, between Kurt and Tina, then settled between Kurt and Brittany. As an afterthought, he grabbed the vibrator and switched it off.

He looked over at Kurt with a wan smile. 

“So, more pizza?” 


	4. The Problem with Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Takes place during the events of Never Been Kissed.

When Azimio Adams saw Kurt Hummel, resident flamer, walking down the hallway before first hour, he veered instinctively away from a terrified nerd to go after the biggest loser in the school. 

 

He followed Hummel down the corridor, waiting for him to stop so he could fling his ice-cold slushie in the pervert’s face. 

To his surprise, that Asian girl from glee came up to Hummel and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a classroom. Azimio frowned and followed, pausing outside the door to peer in through the window. 

“Let’s try it,” The Asian girl was giggling. 

“I know what I’m going to try,” Hummel chuckled, his voice lower than usual. “Making you forget about this silly idea. You can try this _cool down_ method, but I guarantee it’s not going to work.”

“Ooh, promises,” she said teasingly, and then Hummel grabbed her by the hips and lifted her onto the teacher’s desk. 

Azimio’s eyes widened. Was this… Surely this wasn’t actually what it looked like…

Then Hummel grabbed the girl by her hair and yanked her into a kiss. 

“I think you need to learn a lesson,” Hummel purred, when he pulled her away, leaving her gasping. “About teasing me at school. You didn’t think I’d follow through.”

His hand moved, and there was the sound of something ripping. Azimio clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping as Hummel drew his hand back, holding a tiny bit of red fabric.

“Now you don’t have any panties,” Hummel said, low and teasing. “And you’re going to have to walk around, all day, dripping wet from getting fucked, with nothing to stop it from dripping down your legs…”

The girl shuddered, then let out a soft cry. Hummel was closer to her now, thrusting his hips, and though Azimio didn’t have the best angle, it was fairly obvious that Hummel was fucking the girl. Hummel… fucking a girl… He couldn’t believe it. 

“Oh fuck, please, Kurt. I’ll stop teasing, I promise…”

“I don’t know if I can believe you, Tina,” Kurt groaned. 

“I will, I swear on… oh _fucking fuck, please don’t stop!”_

Hummel chuckled lowly, and pulled Tina closer. He was moving faster now, and even from the other corner of the room, Azimio could hear the wet noises of them fucking. Damn it, it was even turning him on. 

He wished _he_ had a girl that would let him do that to her. His respect for Hummel shot way up. Damn, maybe he was really just one of those… meter-sexuals, was it? 

Maybe Hummel wasn’t such a loser after all – but he was still in Glee club, and there were rules. There was a way to get something from this – cause trouble in that group of losers. That Tina chick was dating Chang – if word, or better yet, evidence, of this affair got it, Az reckoned shit would hit the fan. 

Azimio glanced around the hallway, and was glad nobody seemed to notice him – or the erection in his jeans. He took out his phone, and zoomed in to focus on the couple. He began to record, grinning as he did so. 

“God, Kurt!” Tina was crying, almost on repeat. Hummel kissed her to shut her up, and soon it became fairly obvious that she was coming, flinging her arms around his neck as her legs shook. 

When she had settled down somewhat, Hummel slowed and helped her down – and onto her knees. Azimio grinned and zoomed in. 

“You don’t want to leave a mess, do you, beautiful?” 

“No,” Tina murmured, before Hummel brandished his cock – _damn_ , that tiny dude was hung – and shoved it in her mouth. 

She took it obediently, not even gagging as Hummel fucked her mouth. Azimio looked out again, and realized that the bell was ringing – he had to be in class. 

But he needed the whole video, if he wanted anyone to believe his story. 

Hummel was going fast, until finally he grunted loudly, and stilled with his dick deep in the Asian girl’s throat. 

“Fuck, yes,” Hummel hissed. He gave her a moment to swallow, then pulled her up. He kissed her savagely, then helped her adjust her dress. 

“I’ll know if you clean yourself up, Tina,” he warned her, tucking his cock away. 

“Yes sir,” Tina said teasingly, and he reached out to slap her ass – once, twice, three times. 

She just moaned happily with each hit. 

“You are such a bad girl,” Hummel said wondrously.

“You like it,” she retorted. 

“You know I do,” Hummel growled, and they were kissing again. 

Azimio ended the video and hurried away, tucking his phone away for later. Dave was not going to believe this. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tina was having a stranger day than she was used to. It felt like everybody was looking at her. 

Kurt was waiting for her by her locker before fourth period. 

“You’re wicked,” Tina breathed, her legs clenched together. 

“Start dripping yet?” Kurt asked quietly, his eyes glimmering.

“Yes,” Tina groaned, her eyes darting around the corridor. “Kurt… You don’t think anybody can tell, do you? Am I just paranoid, or are more people looking at me than usual?” 

Kurt frowned and eyed the other students. They did seem to be looking at them an awful lot. One group of girls stared at her, then looked away and began giggling. It felt strange.

“That’s weird,” Tina murmured.

“Oh no, football player, twelve o’clock,” Kurt hissed.

Tina turned quickly. It was Hatley and Gibson, two big thugs. 

“How’s it hanging, freak?” Hatley grinned at Kurt. Then he turned to Tina, and said, very loudly, “ _Slut_.”

Tina stiffened.  Beside her, Kurt let out a furious growl.

“You don’t get to talk to her like that.” 

“Hey!” Gibson laughed, shrugging. “Just calling a ho a ho.” They walked past, chortling to each other, and nudging Tina with their shoulders. She staggered into Kurt, and they both hit the locker, wincing. 

“Kurt, are you okay?” Tina gasped. It hurt where she’d hit Kurt, but he’d been the one hitting the locker. 

Kurt nodded furiously, trying to ignore the biting pain.

“They’re idiots.”

Tina’s heart was pounding. They knew – somehow they knew, about them. They hadn’t been careful enough, and now everyone knew… 

“They don’t know anything, its just talk,” Kurt tried to assure her, though his heart was racing as well. 

“Tina!”  

They turned to see Mercedes walking down the hall. 

“Hey, Mercedes,” Kurt smiled at his friend. 

She ignored him, looking straight at Tina, and where their arms were linked. 

“So it _is_ true?”

“What’s true?” Tina asked, utterly confused. 

“That you’re cheating on Mike,” Mercedes bit out. 

Kurt breathed out in a whoosh of breath, and didn’t seem able to get it back at the moment. Tina gripped his arm tightly.

“I’m sorry?” Tina whispered. 

“Come on, Tina, don’t lie to me,” Mercedes scoffed, still pointedly looking away from Kurt. “You and Kurt, in the astronomy classroom? Jacob’s got it up on his blog. Everyone knows.”

“What?” Kurt croaked. 

“It’s there for everyone to see,” Mercedes said grimly. “An actual video – obviously illegal. Maybe Jacob will finally be expelled.” 

“What – a - a video?” Tina whispered, barely processing it. Someone had… 

“How long is it?” Kurt demanded, trying to figure it out – how incriminating was it? Were they kissing? What had it gotten?

“About three minutes,” Mercedes answered automatically, then winced as she realized - 

It was too late. Kurt was looking at her in horror.

“You watched it,” he stated, stunned. 

“I – I had to see if it was real!” Mercedes stammered. “I didn’t believe it – Kurt, you’re _gay_ , and Tina, I thought you loved Mike.” 

“I’m not as gay as I thought,” Kurt said softly. 

“Apparently,” Mercedes snapped. 

“Look, Mercedes,” Kurt said, his voice suddenly much lower. “You don’t get to decide who I date – or what my sexuality is. We’re just _friends_.”  

“You know, last year, we called each other _best_ friends.” Mercedes remarked bitterly. 

“Well, I don’t know if best friends pretend not to notice their _BFF’s_ actual problems, like severe bullying, _or_ try to convert their _BFF’s_ to Christianity when their father is in a _coma_ , and _then_ completely ignore them in the wake of their _BFF’s_ pronounced atheism!” Kurt snapped. 

Mercedes was frozen in shock. 

Tina reached out on instinct, grabbing Kurt’s hand. Mercedes didn’t fail to notice the move. 

“I guess you’ve chosen new friends,” Mercedes said harshly. “Girls who don’t care that you have no faith, given their own _obvious_ lack of faithfulness!” 

There was a sharp crack as Mercedes staggered back from the force of the slap.

“You know nothing, Mercedes,” Tina said, her voice as cold as ice. Then she turned and walked away with Kurt on her arm. 

Holding their heads high, they made their way to the principal’s office.

 

On the way, Kurt noticed Karofsky standing by his locker. The boy who bullied him nearly every day flinched at the sight of him, surprising Kurt entirely. Instead of going out of his way to shove into Kurt, Karofsky simply ducked his head. 

The brief interaction baffled Kurt, and he frowned as he continued to walk.

When they got to Figgins' office, Mike was already inside, shouting. 

“You have to take it down _now_!”

Figgins had his hands up trying to calm him down. 

“We have Mr. Ben Israel working on it right now. You cannot – ah. Miss Cohen-Chang, Mr. Hummel.” Figgins looked at them sadly. 

Tina walked over to Mike and fell into his waiting arms. The tears came out at once. 

“Mr. Hummel, I’m very sorry that this has happened,” Principal Figgins said regretfully. “Mr. Ben Israel will be expelled for posting such a video. I hope you would consider not filing charges against him. I think it would be best for everyone if this incident could be…”

“Swept under the rug?” Kurt asked tightly.

“Er, yes,” Figgins admitted.

Kurt glanced to Tina, who was sobbing in Mike’s arms. 

“It’s probably best,” Kurt agreed. 

The principal looked thoroughly relieved. 

“We had problems in the halls. People calling Tina a slut –“

Figgins winced visibly. 

“And shoving her into lockers. She’ll probably bruise.”

“Bullying girls?” Figgins blurted, shocked. “I didn’t know that happened.”

“It does,” Kurt said grimly. “Tina and two other friends of ours, both girls, are regularly attacked by jocks and cheerleaders in the hallways. They throw slushies in their faces, which is at best highly uncomfortable and at worst, painful – it ruins their clothes and humiliates them in public.”

Principal Figgins swallowed. He evidently had not observed this phenomenon.

“I will make sure the slushie machines are removed from the cafeteria.”

“And the local gas stations,” Kurt added. 

“I - I’ll see what I can do,” Figgins stammered.

“A stronger anti-bullying policy would go a long way,” Kurt continued. “Girls can’t be treated like this, Mr. Figgins.”

“Of course not!” He agreed.

“I have a disabled friend, in a wheelchair,” Kurt added. “He’s been locked in porta-potties and turned upside down inside it. He can’t get out, and he’s been covered in… well, you know. Pain and humiliation again, just because he can’t fight back.”

Figgins was steadily paling.

“I – I had no idea. I will implement a hall monitoring system, talk to the school board. I promise, I won’t let this happen anymore.”

There was a knock on the door, and Coach Beiste poked her head in.

“Principal Figgins, he’s done it,” she said grimly.

“Thank god,” Figgins breathed out heavily. 

Kurt saw the Coach scrutinizing him, and nodded to her, trying not to blush. How many people had seen the video? 

“I had Ben Israel delete the blog, and his Muckraker site,” Coach Beiste continued. 

“Very good,” Figgins sighed, some life coming back to his face. “We won’t have to deal with that anymore. Coach, please get some of the faculty together to help... We’re sending back the slushie machine.”

Shannon Beiste looked at him with surprise and something approaching respect.  

“I’ll do that right away.” 

“All right, children,” Figgins said awkwardly. “You can go back to class now.”

They slipped out, all three of them, only to see Brittany running down the corridor towards them. 

Tina looked around, and led her significant others into an empty classroom, this time making sure to pull down the shade on the door’s window. 

Brittany immediately grabbed her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Tee, people are so mean,” Brittany said quietly.  

“Yeah, they are,” Tina whispered, nuzzling deeper into Brittany’s embrace.

“We need,” Kurt said suddenly. “To choose a story.”

Tina and Brittany separated, and they all looked at each other. It was clear that they couldn’t tell the whole truth if they wanted to escape eternal bullying and probably the condemnation of everyone they cared about. 

So they had to come up with something else.

 

* * *

 

 

Tina endured stares and laughter all through fourth period. Some boys turned to her, grinning as they mimed sexual acts. Either the teacher didn’t notice or he just didn’t care. 

She practically ran out of the classroom, wanting to skip lunch and just go home and cry. 

“Tina?”

She froze at the sound of her ex-boyfriend’s voice. Slowly, she turned to look at Artie.  

“Can I talk to you?” He sounded strangely calm. 

Tina nodded and followed him into an empty classroom – it was where she’d had biology last year. 

“I’m really sorry about what happened.” 

She was momentarily astonished by the sincerity in his voice, and then ashamed of herself. Artie wasn’t a bad person – he had just been a bad boyfriend.

“Thanks,” Tina whispered. 

“Now that Jacob’s gone, I’m taking over the school newspaper,” Artie said decisively. “We’re changing the name, but it’ll still be daily, and I want to get today’s issue out before the end of lunch. I want to tell your story, if you want. I can’t imagine how horrible today’s been for you.” 

Tina burst into tears again. She immediately felt foolish and overemotional, but she couldn’t seem to stop. Artie rolled forward and took her hand, pulling her gently into a seat. 

“It’s been the worst day,” Tina finally managed to say. “Everyone’s looking at me, and laughing, and calling me a slut. And these boys, in history – they kept miming things, with their hands…” 

“They’re weak and they’re stupid,” Artie said firmly, squeezing her hand. “Tina – I… I couldn’t watch it. I heard it was a video of you and Kurt, but it’s so hard to believe. What actually happened?”  

She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. 

“Do you want to know what really happened, or what I want you to write?”

“First, what you want me to write,” Artie said, letting go of her sleeve to grab his laptop.  He opened it up and readied to type. 

“Mike and I started dating over the summer, in late July,” Tina began, reciting the story they’d decided on. “We met through Asian camp. I’d just had my heart broken, and he was sweet, and he was Asian, which was a plus in my dad’s eyes. We dated for… About three months. November rolled around, and he told me that he liked me, but he was in love with Brittany. He liked me, and he wanted to be friends, but she had finally said she liked him, and he didn’t want to lose the opportunity. I was broken hearted, but I wanted him to be happy so I gave them my blessing. Of course, inside I was still hurt – I thought Mike loved me back. Now, Kurt’s been my friend for the last year. I ended up crying on his shoulder, and he was so sweet, and understanding – somehow in the middle of crying, I kissed him.” Tina smiled fondly. 

“Kurt told me he’d loved me from afar since last year, but I’d always been with someone else, so he’d settled for my friendship. He was so romantic, and I wanted to be loved so badly… We had a romantic evening in, and I realized that I could easily fall in love with him. The next day, I got through school – I could even handle seeing Mike with Brittany – because I knew Kurt was there, waiting for me. We were rehearsing our scenes for the musical together, and then… one thing led to another. We lost our virginity to each other. It was such a private, intimate moment, and I knew I would never forget it, or regret it. It felt like all there was in the world was the two of us. And today – we were together again, and it felt like the first time – special, like it would last forever, and I knew it was right because we loved each other. Then, people started… Anyways, I found out what Jacob had done. He’d stolen that moment from us, that perfect moment and shared it with the world. It’s been a horrible day – I don’t know how many people got to watch me – naked, making love – the second time I’ve had sex, this comes from it. It felt right, and now everyone’s making me feel it’s wrong. But it can’t be, because I love Kurt, and that’s what matters.” 

Tina began to sit up straighter. 

“So whatever they want to say about me, to my face or behind my back – go ahead. It won’t change that I’m happy – that I love my boyfriend and that I shared that special moment with him. It’s still mine, and being mean only makes you a smaller person.”

Artie typed furiously, his eyes widening with each sentence he typed.

“Do you have any comments to allay the fact that most people, uh, think Kurt is gay?” 

 _Correctly so_ , his face seemed to say.

“Kurt’s going to be the next Ralph Lauren or Calvin Klein,” Tina said, rolling her eyes. “He knows fashion and he’s going to be a famous fashion designer and make millions one day. He’s always helping me dress, and he dresses in designer wear – because he’s an _artist_. He’s basically an honorary European – you should hear him whisper French in your ear!” She winked at Artie. “He’s definitely not _gay_.”

Artie shook his head in amusement, but took dictation.

“So that’s the story,” he agreed. “Do you want to tell me what really happened?” 

“The first part’s the same,” Tina admitted. “Mike and I have been together for almost four months. We’ve been dating Brittany for the last five weeks. I brought Kurt into our relationship two weeks ago. He really is bi, but we’ve decided to paint him as a metrosexual straight boy. One day we’ll all be famous, fabulously wealthy and openly polyamorous in New York City – but until then, we just have to get through high school in buttfuck, Ohio.”

Artie blinked a few times.

“You’re messing with me.”

“No. I’m in a polyamorous relationship,” Tina repeated.

“Wow,” Artie said slowly. “That’s – really hot to think about.”

“Right?” Tina smirked. 

They smiled at each other for a moment. 

“I have to be honest with you too,” Artie said suddenly. “I was a crappy boyfriend. You had every right to break up with me, and I’ve gotten to a point where I’m actually happy that you’re happy. But I wasn’t ignoring you for Halo. I lied about that.”

Tina frowned, confused. 

“What did you ignore me for?”

He winced in anticipation.

“There was an experimental treatment, up in Vancouver. My mom got me on the waiting list, and we went up there for a month. I was too scared to tell you – I thought you’d think that I was an idiot for hoping that I could be cured. I tried to call you every day, but I couldn’t go through with it. I heard your messages, but I just couldn’t… I was a coward.” 

Tina watched him, utterly stunned. 

“By the end of the trial, nothing had changed. It didn’t work. I was still paralyzed.  I felt so dumb - so ashamed, so I made up the story to tell you. Better to be a clueless jerk addicted to video games then a dumb idiot who actually let himself believe that everything could be fixed. I’ve been so mad at myself,” Artie finished in a whisper. 

“Artie,” Tina whispered, realizing that everything he was saying was true. “You’re not an idiot for hoping. I would never have thought that. You’re an idiot because you didn’t _trust_ me. I would’ve just wanted to help.”

Artie smiled at her. Tina sighed and reached forward to take his hands in hers. 

“Thank you for finally telling me. I know it’s hard. I am glad… We broke up because you told a stupid lie, not because you thought so little of me that you prioritized a video game over me.”

“Never,” Artie said, wincing as he realized how Tina must have felt. “God, I’m stupid, I didn’t realize that you would feel that way.”

“I forgive you,” Tina cut in. “I’m sorry you lost that hope. I want you to be happy too, Artie.” 

They smiled at each other. 

“Friends again?” Artie asked hopefully.

“Absolutely,” Tina promised. 

“Good.” Artie breathed in. “Then I should get this article printed. I’ve got to save your reputation.” 

“Thank you,” Tina said seriously, and smiled after Artie as he rolled away. 

She made her way to the cafeteria, holding her head high, her confidence renewed now that she knew her former best friend was backing her up. 

Tina instantly located Kurt – he was sitting alone, and waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her, and she couldn’t help but smile back. She hurried to his side, pulling out her packed lunch.

“Hey,” Kurt said softly. He took her face gently in his hands and kissed her passionately. 

By the time he finished, Tina felt breathless. 

“Hello to you too.”

Kurt grinned and bit down on a carrot stick. 

“Ready?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” 

“Nah, I’m ready to showcase my Oscar-worthy talents,” Kurt smirked. Tina caressed his face. 

“Hey!” 

They turned as Mike stalked into the cafeteria, emanating rage. The cafeteria quieted in anticipation, expecting a scene. 

“Mike?” Tina asked nervously. 

“I heard what you did!” Mike yelled, stepping to Kurt and picking him up by his shirt. 

“Back off!” Kurt gritted out, loudly. “It’s not your business anymore, Chang!”

“He’s right!” Tina cried. “Just leave us be, Mike.”

“You took advantage of her,” Mike growled, shaking Kurt by the lapels. 

Kurt stepped out of the seat, and shoved Mike away. 

“She’s not your girl anymore, you have no right to decide what she does and doesn’t too.”

“I have every right!” Mike shouted. “I still care about her!”

“Not enough!” Tina shrieked. Both boys turned to her, and she took a deep breath, knowing that practically the whole school was listening. 

“I remember every word you told me when you broke up with me!” Tina shouted. “How deeply you _loved_ Brittany? How you’d been waiting for a sign for _years_ that she felt the same? And the moment she said she’d thought about you sometimes, you drop me? How is that supposed to make me feel?”

“I – “ Mike began, but Tina shook her head fiercely and overrode him.

“Oh, you dated me to make your parents happy that you had a nice _Asian_ girlfriend who would have dim-sum with the family! Who got good grades and was on the academic decathlon team! So you asked me out!”

“And I like you, Tina, you’re great – you’re smart and you’re pretty –“

“But you don’t _love_ me!” Tina shrieked. “You love Brittany! But I loved you, Mike! So I bit back my tears and told you it was fine, that I was happy for you! And I sat back and pretended to still be friends, when I loved you. And you know what – Kurt was there for me! I cried on his shoulder when you were off with _her_! And _he_ loves me for _me_! Exactly as I am! So I’m with _Kurt_ , not you, and he didn’t use me, maybe I used him, because he makes me feel loved, and cared for, and maybe I love him…”

Her voice cut off as she gasped. 

“Maybe I love you too,” Tina stage whispered. 

Kurt stepped forward, reaching out shyly to take her hand. 

“Really, Tee? You’re not just saying that?”

“No,” Tina whispered. “Kurt – I love you.”

“Tina – I love you too,” Kurt whispered. 

They stepped together, and Kurt dipped her backwards in a perfect movie moment as he brought their lips together in a passionate, loving kiss. 

Half their audience sighed happily. 

When Kurt pulled her back up, both staring at each other in starry-eyed contentment, Mike cleared his throat.

“I – I guess I overreacted. You guys really love each other. I just… I was worried, because I do love you, Tina. I’m just not _in_ love with you. I’m sorry, I tried - but my heart always belonged to Brittany.”

“It’s okay, Mike,” Tina said fondly, reaching out to pat his hand. “I forgive you for breaking my heart. I found my perfect match – my missing puzzle piece. You helped me get that.” 

“So – still friends?” Mike asked hopefully. 

Tina and Kurt looked at each other. 

“Friends,” Kurt said decisively, holding out his hand. Mike shook it briefly, grinning at him. 

“I guess I can be a bit of an idiot sometimes!” Mike laughed.

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” Kurt chuckled. “You let her go, and she found the right guy who knows she’s a treasure.”

Brittany came bounding up to them, her classic cheerful smile on her face.

“Tina! I’m so happy you’re happy with Kurt!”

Tina laughed as the cheerleader hugged her tightly. 

“Thank you, Brittany. I’m glad you’re happy too.”

“Still BFFs?” Brittany beamed. 

“Still BFFs,” Tina grinned back. 

“Then let’s eat, I’m starved!” Brittany grinned, and they all laughed together. “Ooh, let’s go to the courtyard, I want some sun!”

“How many times have I told you it’s not good for your pores?” Kurt sighed dramatically. 

“I listen,” Tina said, batting her eyelashes at him. 

“That you do, darling,” Kurt smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “As I listen to you in the fields _you_ are experts in. And that’s part of why your skin is so _beautifully_ perfect.”

Tina giggled and took his hand as they took their lunches out to the courtyard. Nobody followed them, but as the door swung closed behind them, they heard the talking and shouting growing suddenly into a roar. 

“That was perfect,” Mike whispered as they found a solitary table. 

“They’re so obsessed with soap opera drama that they’ll believe anything,” Kurt snorted. 

“To our advantage,” Tina remarked. “I think we may have won this round.”

They clinked their water bottles together, and smiled at each other. 

 

* * *

 

Tina quickly had to learn to be more careful. They could excuse group hang-outs as friends hanging out now, but she couldn’t be seen alone with Mike. Everything had turned around. 

She loved holding Kurt’s hand, and kissing him wherever she felt like it without having to hide - but she had traded it for being able to do that with Mike. When she saw Mike and Brittany cuddling together in glee, she got the same rush of happiness of seeing them so cute together - but also a pang of sadness, because she wanted to be there with them. 

She was so excited about the relationship they all had together - but part of her missed Mike really badly. They’d been openly dating for three months, and she missed spending time with just him. She couldn’t bring herself to tell Brittany or Kurt - she didn’t want them gone, but she worried that they might see it that way. 

After a bowling date on Friday night, they dropped her off at home. She kissed Mike and Brittany quickly in the car, then Kurt walked her to the door and they made out for a good minute before saying goodbye. Most of them had family dinners on Friday - but not Tina.

She settled in by herself, feeling lonely. She began re-watching Firefly, trying to focus on her favorite imaginary world rather than on hers. 

When the doorbell rang, she was honestly surprised. She peeked through the keyhole, and spotted Mike.

“Hey,” Tina smiled shyly as she opened the door. “Come in, Mike.” She looked around, but the street looked empty. 

“Did you forget something?” Tina asked as Mike came in and looked around. She tugged the door shut behind him. 

“Not at all,” Mike said seriously. Then he stepped in close, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. 

Tina sighed, her fingers curling in his hair, clutching to him. Her knees started to feel wobbly, and arousal coiled in her belly. 

“I miss you,” Mike said roughly, before kissing her again. 

They stumbled upstairs, hardly able to go without kissing each other for even a few seconds. 

“Missed you too,” Tina whimpered, as they got to her room. Mike went to close the shades, and she shut the door and turned on a lamp rather than the bright overhead. 

They moved to each other, and met in the middle of the room, making out like their lives depended on it. Their clothes came off quickly in their haste, thrown haphazardly to the floor. They tumbled into bed, touching each other desperately. 

Tina crawled on top of him, and sat herself down… Mike groaned, his head falling back as she sheathed his cock inside her. 

“Mike,” she gasped. 

“I love you,” he swore, looking at her urgently. 

“I love you!” Tina cried, rocking faster on top of him. 

They were both so desperate for each other, so turned on, that it was over within minutes. Tina mewled as she came, convulsing on his cock and pulling Mike into his own orgasm. 

For a while, they lay next to each other, curling together and trying to recover. 

“I love them too,” Tina spoke first. “But Mike, you were _first_. I - I need time with just you. Is that - is that cheating?”

“No way,” Mike said firmly. “We need this, Tina. I need you, so badly. I miss this, the two of us. I miss just holding your hand all day!”

“Me too,” she groaned, snuggling closer. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

“We kind of flung ourselves into this with Brittany, and then Kurt,” Mike said slowly. “Which was spontaneous - and great. But we’ve hardly had time to talk. I miss that. I miss being your boyfriend.”

“You’re still my boyfriend…”

“Yeah, I just wish - “

“We could all be public?”

“Yeah,” Mike sighed. 

“The world is stupid,” she whined. 

“I know.” He tipped her head up and kissed her tenderly. “I want to see you all the time. I want to wake up with you every morning.” 

Tina’s heart thudded. 

“I want that too.”

“Two years, and we’re out of here,” Mike groaned. “We’ll get a tiny apartment in NYC, and we can all be together whenever we want.” 

Tina closed her eyes, picturing it. 

“That sounds perfect.” 

“Tina, whatever happens, with everyone,” Mike said quietly. “I’m so in love with you… I can’t imagine living without you.”

“Oh, Mike,” Tina said happily. “Don’t you know I’m never giving you up?”

Their next kiss was slow and easy. They took their time, trying to convey through touch just how deeply they loved each other. 

“Again?” Tina whispered hopefully. 

Mike rolled on top of her, settling between her legs.

“Absolutely,” he groaned.


End file.
